


Oh Baby

by Queen_B



Series: Turtle Universe [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Turtle Universe, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: The turtles experience their first heat... with an unexpected outcome. Yes, I'm serious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as requested some little thing where Mikey has a reproductive system due to his mutation. Yes, I'm serious about the title, and no, I'm not changing it xD  
> I'm not sure what to think of it, it's pretty rushed and weird. I posted it anyways, cause yeah... I don't know.
> 
> This is the start of a different series, all things posted take place in the new turtle dimension I mentioned in "Jealousy". If you have requests for that (or this piece of weirdness) just comment and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Ever since they decided to stay in this dimension, the turtles noticed more and more similarities to earth.

They had cities, just like on earth. Shops, museums, night clubs, schools, everything. Okay, the shops were a little different, selling stuff turtles would need. There were no clothing shops because, well, no one wore clothes.

 

Food was different too. They were usual vegetables and fruits, or at least some similar ones. The candy was completely different and both Raph and Mikey had tried some nasty ones as they claimed. Some sauces and whatnot were good, some not. Fortunately they found enough earth-food.

 

They had a city hall too. And the turtles there were really friendly. When the Hamatos asked if they could stay, they were offered financial help. Since there were no martial arts schools yet, or anyone knowing about martial arts, it was clear that was something they could do.

 

There were so many children! Back then when Leo and Raph saved those turtle women some kids saw it too and the news spread amongst them like a fire. As soon as the dojo opened the doors were practically ran down by at least a hundred children. It was needless to say things were going good.

 

The Hamatos lived above the dojo in a four-bedroom apartment. Donatello had his own lab, and Raph his own weight room. Their living room had a huge tv and gaming console, and Mikey highly enjoyed his mornings by playing all those foreign games.

 

Anyways, coming spring they realized a big difference to earth.

 

“What... what is going on here? Donnie?” Leo didn't look at his genius brother. He was too busy watching at least three couples making out right in the middle of the street. They were already pretty far, and would be fucking soon.

 

“I have no idea? I've been here as long as you, Leo.” The olive turtle jerked away as a group of three just started making out right next to them. All over the street, against trees, on parkbenches, slowly more and more couples and groups started making out. Some who were alone suddenly just joined a few others.

 

“This is really weird...” Leo gulped. “We should head inside...”

 

“Agreed. Mikey, Raph?”

 

When there was no answer, Leo and Donnie looked around for their mates.

 

“Oh my...”

 

Raph had Mikey pressed against the outer wall of their dojo, shoving his tongue down his throat. Mike churred softly and whimpered, pressing himself close to Raph's muscular body.

 

Leo and Donnie looked at each other in confusion and slight arousal before walking closer.

 

“Um... guys. Let's continue this inside.” Leo put a hand to Raph's shoulder, who growled, ignoring him as he ravished Mikey's mouth. “Raph!” the leader spoke up louder in a stern tone.

Donnie watched with a frown. He just hoped it wasn't like back at home when they almost raped each other. He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and opened it quickly, pouring the contents over their hothead brother.

The effect was instant. Raph gasped and jerked back, wiping the water from his eyes.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Let's just go inside...” Leo glared at a couple that came dangerously close to them. The scent of sex filled his nostrils and with a blush on his face he pushed his mates inside, locking the door behind him.

 

“Mikey, what are you doing?” Don's voice was strained, and when Leo turned his eyes grew wide. His youngest mate's tail was flipped up, exposing his swollen entrance. The clear lubrication was already leaking down his thighs and wet Don's lower plastron as Mikey rubbed himself on him.

 

“I... I don't know...” Mikey panted, his face flushed darkly. “I want... I need... oh god...” He let out a loud whine, which was cut off abruptly when Raph grabbed him and pushed him on all fours. Automatically Mikey lifted his rump higher, perfect position for Raph to push his length into him. “Ah... yessss...”

 

Leo and Donnie watched with wide eyes. Their sex life was pretty good, but never did they start out so... uncontrolled. Usually it took a good amount of time before one of them became so needy.

 

Donatello had a feeling they should keep a clear head in all this, but his youngest mate's rubbing had him pretty aroused already. And looking down he saw Leo in the same state. Without anything better to do they started making out too, though a lot slower than their brothers.

 

Raph was picking up the pace, rutting into the tight hot channel. Mikey could only moan and churr, moving his hips to meet the thrusts. Raph reached his peak pretty quickly and released Mikey's hips when he pulled out.

 

“Fuck...” he panted and sat back to catch his breath.

 

“No... I need more...” Mikey whined, hips twitching as he buried his face in his arms. There was this urge. He needed to be mounted again. He _needed_ it. He felt so empty.

 

“Gimme a minute, will ya?”

 

“P-Please...” Michelangelo was almost sobbing now. The empty feeling was unbearable. And then suddenly he was filled again. The cock was a little slimmer than Raph's but longer. Donnie. “Ngh yes...”

 

Leo watched with hooded eyes how the genius pushed inside their baby brother. He scooped up some of the dripping lube from Mikey's thighs and hurried to push a finger into Don. While the olive turtle fucked Mikey, Raph added a finger to Leo's, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

 

Something was very different. Both Raph and Mikey acted so desperate, not clear at all in their minds. Yet he couldn't find himself to care. Not when his younger brothers moaned so deliciously, and when Raphael's other hand fondled his tail so roughly.

 

“A-Ah...” Donnie came with a stuttered moan, thighs quivering with the force of it. As soon as he pulled out of Mikey, Raph took him aside and buried himself into the prepared hole.

 

“L-Leo, please!” No, the leader couldn't ignore such a plea from his baby brother. So without further ado he positioned himself and quickly inserted his cock into the winking entrance. Leo hissed at the feeling. It was like Mikey was burning from the inside, and it felt incredible around his dick. He reached around to grip Mikey's cock, jerking him off quickly, but the youngest squirmed and pushed his hand away.

“No... it's too much... just... fuck me... please...”

 

Only a few thrusts later Leo emptied himself too. He pulled out and watched his semen – mixed with Raph's and Don's – oozed out of the still twitching hole.

 

“M-More...”

 

Raph used his grip on Donnie's hips to relocate him so the genius could penetrate Mikey again. With the double stimulation Don came pretty soon for the second time in half an hour. Raph relentlessly continued to fuck Donnie, who found himself squirming. He needed a little time to recover!

 

Mikey wasn't satisfied with the deflated cock in him. He needed more! He was beyond exhausted already, and he hadn't even come yet!

 

“Raphie...” he begged, rocking himself against the squirming Donatello. “Please...”

 

Raph growled and pulled out of Donnie, giving him two seconds to move away before he mounted Mikey again, eliciting churr after churr from both of them.

 

Leo and Don knelt next to each other, watching.

“I think this is some kind of heat... a mating cycle... It seems being here affects us just as much as the other turtles...”

 

“When did you have time to figure this out?” Leo shook his head at the genius, stroking his own hardened cock when they heard Raph reach his peak again.

 

“I need more...” Mikey whined breathlessly, squeezing around Raph's cock still in him. The hothead pulled out with a groan to make room for Leo again.

 

“How long... does it... last?” Raph panted, sitting on his butt and shaking his head.

 

“I have no idea...”

 

It took them about 36 hours. It was a chore getting up from time to time to get them something to drink to keep them hydrated. Mikey seemed to be insatable, unable to cum for a long time until he did and promptly passed out.

Too tired to move anymore, their cocks overly sensitive after fucking so much, they all just curled up on the floor of the dojo around each other.

 

When they woke up next they felt normal again. At least not horny anymore.

 

“Ouch...” Mikey rubbed his backside as he carefully stood up. It was too painful to sit right now. “Holy shell, what was that? I just got all hot and horny all of a sudden...”

 

“We went into heat...” Donnie sat up with a yawn.

 

“Oh great... Even I don't want sex for a while now...” Raph stated as he stood up too. “I mean, twas awesome and all... but I think my dick fell off.” Mikey laughed and immediately winced at the pain shooting up from his back.

 

“I think you left it in my ass.” he joked, leaning against his hothead brother with a sigh. “I really need a shower. Oh ew, your junk is leaking out.” Mikey grimaced, pressing his buttcheeks together so it wouldn't run down his legs.

 

Raph chuckled and scooped him up bridal style.

 

“I think we all need a shower.” And with that they headed off upstairs.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

There were better ways to wake up, Mikey decided. He loved waking up to one of his horny mates fondling his tail, for example. Or cuddled up between all of them. He'd even prefer waking up to yelling for him to get his lazy ass up. Everything was better than this.

 

Leo was still asleep, so that meant it couldn't be 6 yet. That was the only thing Mikey was able to register before he realized he woke up to a horribly queasy feeling. His belly felt like someone twisted his insides repeatedly and he had barely time to run to the bathroom before he fell to his knees to empty his stomach.

 

Ever the light sleeper, Leonardo arose quickly to the sound of his retching brother.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

Mikey spat generously into the toilet when he felt he was done vomiting and glared at the leader, who winced and came over.

“Stupid question, sorry.”

 

The blue-banded turtle knelt down next to Michelangelo and pulled him against his plastron, feeling his forehead in the process.

 

“You feel a little warmer than usual...”

 

“I don't feel sick... and not even nauseous anymore...” Mikey yawned. “I'm just tired.” Leo wore a frown as he lifted his brother's face by his chin to look in his eyes.

 

“Mh. Maybe it was something you ate yesterday...”

 

“Don't care, Leo... I just wanna sleep a little more. I'm fine.”

 

With a sigh, Leo hefted up his youngest mate and carried him bridal style to the bed. There he made him drink a glass of water before he allowed him to snuggle back into Raph's plastron.

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

“Can we take a break?”

 

“Already? We barely started...” Leo, Donnie and Raph watched their youngest brother in mild concern. They were in the middle of training, when Mikey leaned against the wall, wiping sweat from his temple.

 

“What's wrong?” Mikey sighed.

 

“Nothing... my limbs just feel like lead. And I just need to catch my breath for a few minutes.” He slid down to sit against the wall, vaguely aware of his brothers kneeling next to him.

 

“You feeling nauseous again?” Leo asked, making Don and Raph look up in surprise.

 

“Again?”

 

“Yesterday morning I found him vomiting... aside from feeling a little warmer he seemed fine afterwards.” Don narrowed his eyes and laid his hands on both Leo's and Mikey's foreheads for comparison.

 

“Hm... He _is_ a little warmer than you...” Mikey tilted his head away and shrugged.

 

“I don't have a headache or anything. It doesn't feel like when I'm sick. I'm just tired.”

 

Raph scooped him up bridal style and looked at Donnie for directions.

 

“Put him on the couch, I'll check him out there and then he can take a nap.”

 

About twenty minutes later Leo pulled a blanket over the dozing Mikey, while Donnie stood back with a frown on his face.

 

“I don't get it.” He started quietly. “He seems completely fine. His lungs are free, his temperature is only a tiny bit above normal and he doesn't have any other symptoms...”

 

“Maybe his nightmares are back.” Raph had his arms crossed, eyes on his baby brother. “Remember when he couldn't sleep because of them? He was tired all the time.”

 

“I would have noticed if he had nightmares. I even wake up when he ever so much as turns around.”

 

“Well... I didn't find anything unusual. I'd say we wait and see. If it gets worse we can take him to a real doctor. One of the benefits of this dimension.”

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

“I can't believe they have pizza here. They're way closer to our dimension than I thought. Fascinating.” Donatello shook his head as they stood in front of a food truck that sold pizza.

 

“I'm just glad we don't have to eat nasty alien food.” Raph rolled his eyes while reading the menu.

 

“Everything okay, Mikey?” Leo eyed the sea-green turtle with worry. He was paler than usual. Ever since the vomiting episode a few days ago the leader kept a close eye on the youngest. Aside from getting tired more quickly he didn't act unusual... except for now.

Leo's words brought the others' attention to Mikey too, who rubbed his stomach uneasily.

 

“Uh yeah...” he took a deep breath and quickly covered his mouth and swallowed. “... I think some of the ingredients are bad. This smells like rotten eggs...” Raph sniffed and frowned even more.

 

“That's the tomato sauce. What's wrong with-” In an instant he was at Mikey's side, who was bent over a trashcan. The ordeal left him a little shaky on his legs, so his brothers guided him over to a stone bench. Raph left to get him some soda to wash the taste down while Donnie gently rubbed his shell.

 

“Feel better? Are you dizzy? Headache?” Mikey shook his head and rubbed his stomach.

 

“A few days ago he was vomiting too. Afterwards he was fine... No idea what's wrong with him.”

 

“Hm... if it was a stomach bug he'd have at least a slight fever. But he feels normal.” They were silent when Raph brought the soda and helped him drink.

 

“Thanks Raphie.” he sighed. “I don't know. The smell just set me off I think. And my stomach cramps up from time to time.”

 

“Are your nightmares back, sweetheart?” Donnie asked straight to the point, a concerned look on his face.

 

“No... Ever since we sleep in the same bed I don't have them anymore. Actually I slept pretty good last night. But I still feel so exhausted.”

 

“I think a visit at the doc's is in order. No complaints.” Raph watched his brother sternly when he opened his mouth to protest.

 

“Yeah, I want to know what's wrong with you. Maybe it's some specific illness in this dimension. You're way too susceptible.”

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

“Dudes, don't be so nervous. I'm sure it's nothing.” Mikey tried to assure his brothers with a chuckle, sipping from his water. They were waiting for the results of his tests in the small exam room. “Like, seriously, he seemed amused, not worried.”

 

And yes, that had been weird. They had listed Mikey's symptoms, and the doctor had nothing better to do than ask them about their sex life. Donnie, with a blush on his face, had told him about their mutation and what came with it. And the doctor had actually chuckled.

 

“If he tells us we fucked ya too hard we're gonna have a problem.”

 

“Raph! Language!” Leo was a nervous wreck. If that was the problem he'd make sure personally there was only vanilla sex in the future.

 

“Chill, bro. You're acting like he's dying.”

 

“We don't know what's wrong and until then I'm preparing for anything!”

 

“Mother hen Leo strikes again. Ya need a good fuck to relax?”

 

Leo's hiss was interrupted by the door opening. In an instant the leader stood straight. The doctor took a look at his face and laughed.

 

“Good news I guess?” Raph rolled his eyes, annoyed by the medic turtle's mood.

 

“You could say so.” He sat down on the edge of Mikey's bed and pressed on his stomach again. “Okay, Michelangelo, was it?”

 

“Uh, yes. I'm not dying, am I?” Again there was a laugh, making Raph snarl.

 

“Could ya just finally tell us what's wrong with him?!”

 

“Raph!”

 

“Don't worry, I became a father a year ago. I'm used to tantrums.” The doc winked at Leo, who looked ready to bite his own lip off with anxiety. “You will understand in about 8 months.”

 

Raph and Leo looked at each other with confused gazes, while Donnie choked on his own spit.

 

“What's that s'posed ta-”

 

“That's not possible! He's male!” Apparently the genius knew what's going on already, while the gears of the older Hamatos were still working over time.

 

“Ah, but a submissive male.”

 

“Still, it doesn't make sense! We've been doing it for years now and he never got pregnant!”

 

“P-Pregnant?”

 

“PREGNANT?!”

 

-thud-

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to Leonardo, who had actually fainted at the news. Raph and Mikey were still too shocked to move, while Donnie fixated on the doctor again. Sometimes his big brothers, as much as he loved them, were really useless.

 

“It's three weeks after mating season. Didn't you know that-”

 

“Oh my god. Are you telling me the hormones during that time changed his sex?”

 

“Not exactly. You don't really know much about his anatomy, right?” The doctor didn't wait for Donnie to answer and pulled out a few diagrams and documents from a folder he brought along.

“Submissive males are built just the same as the others. But right here,” he pointed at a sort of opening about five inches from the anus, “is an opening leading to the uterus.” The doc motioned at said part. “Usually it's closed. During mating season it opens, allowing the seed to enter and impregnate him.” Don watched the diagram with wide eyes and mouth. “Didn't that ever happen during your mating cycles?”

 

Donatello swallowed and shook his head. “Uhm, no. We didn't have mating cycles back then. Here in your dimension was the first time...” he trailed off, still trying to process the news. He looked up when Raph moved to the bed.

 

Mikey's eyes were wet, but he didn't cry yet, while Raph seemed unsure as he approached his baby brother. Careful, as if he were trying to touch a broken winged bird, he reached out to touch Mikey's flat stomach. Then he started to smile, so slowly, but so brightly, so unlike Raph.

 

“We're having a baby!” Mikey was just as shocked as Donnie at that reaction, especially when Raph pulled their youngest mate in a tight embrace.

At least he seemed happy about it. Donatello didn't know how to feel yet. And Leonardo's reaction will have to wait till he woke up. Mikey was still speechless. The genius knew he had to pull himself together now.

 

“So... what... what's going to happen now?”

 

“Well, since he's a male he'll need special vitamins. The strain of the pregnancy will make him more exhausted all the time, so he will have to take it easy. Make him take a nap in the afternoon.” The doctor shifted through the documents. “The baby – or babies – are in eggs that grow along the months. The womb fills with water to keep them safe. When it's time to pass the eggs, the water flows out and the opening gets wider to make the laying easier. The babies will crack the eggs within the next twelve hours then.”

 

Donnie blinked at the mass of information. As interesting as it was, his mind was still a jumble of thoughts. The doctor gave him a kind smile and a book.

 

“Here. You can read it all when you get over the shock. Here's a prescription for the vitamins. Go home, talk about it, and if you have questions just call me. The number is inside the book cover. Make sure to come back in two weeks so I can make sure everything's okay.” The genius nodded, lips in a tight line. Yeah, talking about it seemed like a good idea.

 

So after they were able to wake Leo up and convince him it wasn't a dream, they headed home. There, Mikey and Raph sat on the couch while Leo paced in front of them and Don stood next to the window with crossed arms.

 

“This shouldn't be possible. Pregnant... Babies...”

 

“Fearless, it is what it is. We got him pregnant, so what? We're gonna be parents!”

 

“I know, Raph! And... And I guess I'm happy too... but there's so much that could go wrong!” Leo rubbed his temples with both hands. “He could lose them if he isn't careful. We're going to have to keep an eye on the babies when they're here 24/7. We'll need a bigger apartment. Our whole lives will change!”

 

While Leo was having a major freak out, Donnie watched the streets below with a frown on his face. Now that the shock wore off, he wasn't too happy about the outcome. Leo was right, their whole lives will change. And their lives were awesome at the moment. They didn't need babies.

 

“Our lives change for the better. And we can turn my weight room into a nursery. My stuff can go downstairs too.”

 

“Donnie? What do you think?” Mikey had been quiet the whole time. He hasn't said a word since the revelation. And now his first instinct was to ask what Donnie thought about it? The genius sighed and turned to look at his mates.

 

“I'm not happy. A baby would make everything more complicated than it has to be.” Raph frowned while Leo seemed thoughtful.

 

“They don't make it complicated.”

 

“Managing our time here is hard enough without having to think about children too! They need so much attention and constant supervision, they're bothersome.” Raphael stood up and got into Donnie's space.

 

“Are ya worried you won't get enough attention anymore or what?! Yer just being stupid, Don!”

 

“I'm not! It's my opinion and it counts just as much as yours. I don't like the idea of having children.”

 

“A little too late for that, isn't it?!”

 

“It's not like we planned this, Raph!”

 

“Mikey!”

 

The genius and the hothead whipped their heads around to where Leo was following a sea-green blur out the door. With a sigh they followed, only to find Leo outside the main entrance with a puzzled expression.

 

“He was out the door so fast... no idea which direction he went. Great job guys.”

 

“Yer the tracking pro. Do yer job, oh fearless leader, before something happens ta him.”

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

Mikey's heart was bumping hard against his chest as he ran through the streets. He was exhausted, but wouldn't stop. Not until he was sure he lost his brothers.

 

Donnie was right. This was a stupid situation. They had a wonderful life. They had each other, a huge apartment, they didn't need to hide. They didn't need a baby. It would make things complicated. It would destroy everything. And it was all his fault.

His stupid mutation.

 

Tears were blurring his sight enough that he had to stop running. With shaking legs he sat down on a park bench and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Sssad?” A young voice asked, the owner touching Mikey's knee. The ninja sniffed and wiped his eyes before looking down at a turtle. She couldn't be older than a year. She wore a flower headband and had huge brown eyes, forehead in a frown. Mikey chuckled and wiped his eyes again.

 

“A little, yeah.” The girl struggled to climb the bench to sit next to him. She reached into the small pink bag she was carrying and retrieved a cookie.

 

“Has tookie! Tookie no sssad!” With a beaming smile she held it out for him to take. Mikey couldn't help but smile back, even if it wasn't as bright as usual.

 

“Thanks.” Mikey took a small bite. “Mmmh, really yummy. Did you make it yourself?”

 

“N-no. Mommy make. No sssad?” The sea-green turtle grinned and nodded.

 

“Yes, I'm not sad anymore. What's your name?”

 

“Elia.”

 

“Hi, Elia. I'm Mikey. Where is your mommy?” He had noticed he was close to a playground, but there was no adult turtle close by. When the toddler only shrugged Mikey got up to look for the mother, when a turtle about his height ran towards them.

 

“Elia! What did I tell you about running off on your own?!”

 

“Mommy! 'Ikey sssad. Tookie no ssad.” The turtle, male, looked at Michelangelo and the cookie in his hands. The hard look in his brown eyes softened when he realized Mikey seemed no threat.

 

“The cookie is awesome, thanks for it. I... I'm just going to leave now. Your daughter's really nice.” During talking he remembered why he ran away first place and cursed inwardly when his eyes filled with tears again.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Automatically Mikey smiled and nodded, even as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Of course. Just peachy.” The other turtle tilted his dark head before sitting down on the park bench and patting the place beside him. Mikey shook his head.

 

“I have more cookies here.” he offered with a grin and shook a box of cookies. Mikey couldn't help but chuckle and sat down. He smiled when Elia climbed into his mother's lap to grab for the box. “I'm Kion, by the way.”

 

“Mikey. So... you're her... mother?” Mikey wasn't sure if it was okay to ask such things, but Kion smiled widely and cuddled his daughter close.

 

“Yes. Gave birth to her last year. You got kids too?” Mikey's smile faltered as he averted his eyes and put a hand on his belly absentmindedly.

“Oh, sorry... sensitive topic?”

 

“Kinda... I... We just found out a few hours ago. And my mates... well, one of them is not happy at all.”

 

“I know how you feel...” Kion admitted with a sigh. “I have two mates, and they fought constantly when I got pregnant. One of them has a bad temper, and he got pretty vocal about not wanting the baby...”

 

“What happened then?”

 

“It took him a while to come around, to be honest. He buried himself in work. He's a cop, you know, and we were really worried most of the time because of his reckless tendencies. And then, one night he came home late, and he was crying. He wasn't talking to us at all the whole night, just cried himself to sleep. The next day he told us that they were called to an emergency. A guy shot his wife and strangled his children. The cruelty... it hit something in him. And slowly but surely he got used to the idea of having a baby. And he loves Elia just as much as we do now.”

 

“That's good... but I don't think Donnie will come around that fast. He says it will change our whole life together and make it worse. And he's a genius, so he's right, isn't he?”

 

“My other mate is a doctor and thinks he knows everything, but he isn't. He's just one big mother hen.” Kion waved him off. “Of course it changes lives. My mates work less, and we grew closer together.”

 

“But what if this drives us apart? Donnie and Raph argued pretty bad, and we only found it out today...”

 

“I'd say just give him time. Is he the type to just dump you all?”

 

“No... he wouldn't.”

 

“See? Just let him think about it in peace. He will come around, just have a little faith.” Mikey laughed and wiped some more stray tears away.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Thanks for cheering me up.”

 

“No sssad!” Elia clapped and laughed, making the adults laugh too.

 

“Mikey!” The ninja looked up when he heard his name called and smiled when his three mates ran up to him. Mother hen Leo pulled him in a crushing embrace first.

 

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt? How are you feeling?” Mikey exchanged a glance with Kion and both grinned. Mother hen indeed.

 

“I'm fine, Leo. Sorry I ran away. I guess... I guess the fight got to me... I don't want you to fight because of me.” Donnie sighed and rubbed a hand over his head.

 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just a little much for me...”

 

“I know... It's a little much for all of us...” Mikey admitted. “But it's not like we can reverse it... and I... I think I really want that baby. Don't you think we could give it a shot?” Donnie smiled and hugged Mikey close.

 

“Give me a little time. We'll figure this out somehow.” At that, Raph smiled too and wrapped his arms around both of them.

 

“Okay, good. Now let's get back home. It's getting colder and I don't want Mikey to get sick!” Mikey laughed and nodded before turning to Kion.

 

“Thanks for your help. I hope we meet again...”

 

“We're here every tuesday afternoon.” Kion grinned. “But you have to bring the cookies next time.” he winked while Elia clapped again. “Tookies!”

 

With finally a good feeling Mikey left with his mates. They would figure things out eventually. They always did.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Mikey hummed softly to himself as he put the finishing touches to their dinner. It was Donnie's favorite, pasta with shrimps.

 

It took the turtle almost the whole afternoon searching for shrimps. Since there were no driving vehicles in this dimension, he had to walk through almost the whole town to find them. Luckily his brothers were busy with the lessons in the dojo. Leo would chain him to the bed if he found out Mikey skipped his afternoon nap to hike across town.

The mother hen forbade Mikey to do any training or anything too strenuous, even though the youngest was only two months in now. It wasn't even showing yet! He would be fine if he only did a few stretches...

 

Anyways, back to the point. Today was Donnie's birthday, hence the trouble finding and cooking his favorite food. For an unknown reason the genius had insisted they opened the dojo today. He didn't want to make a huge fuss out of his birthday, and Mikey hated it. He loved making a fuss and spoil the birthday boy rotten. There was just something about how happy they would be.

And lately Mikey thought Donnie needed to be happy more than usual. The bo-wielder used most of his free time to hide in his lab, ever since they found out about the pregnancy. It seemed he was avoiding them, Mikey especially, and the youngest felt incredibly guilty about that. Leo fussed so much about him, and even Raph spoiled him. He liked the attention, but not if it made Donnie feel left out. So today he had a plan.

 

Michelangelo left the food on the stove, turned up just enough so it would stay warm for a while, and set the table. Some pretty looking violet flowers he found and some candles for decoration, everything needed to be perfect. The dessert – chocolate pudding with whipped cream and cherries, also one of Don's favorites – was already in the fridge, so that didn't need any more preparation.

Grabbing a bag with rose petals, electric candles and new silk bedding he made his way to their bedroom. He set up the candles, changed the sheets, arranged the petals and tied some spare masks to the bedposts for later use. With an exhausted sigh he let himself drop on the couch, wiping his face.

A nap sounded heavenly if he was honest... but there wasn't time. His mates would come up soon, done for the day, and by that time he wanted to be gone. He pinned a note to a doorpost where Leo would see it immediately, grabbed a box of cookies from the counter and stealthily made his way downstairs. He was careful not to run across any of his brothers and within seconds he was out the door.

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

“Ugh, I need a shower...” Donnie groaned as he followed Leo through the door to their apartment. Raph chuckled and pinched the genius' tail.

 

“Not used to real sparring anymore, babe?” His free hand groped Don's butt, making the olive turtle roll his eyes and wiggle away. “I'll help you get clean.”

 

“Thanks, Raph.” Donatello said dryly before he took in the scent. “Hey, is that...” Excited he entered the kitchen to peek into the pot on the stove, only barely noticing the arranged table. “Shrimps! Where did he get them?!” Raphael laughed at Don's expression of pure glee as he leaned against the doorpost.

 

“By the way, where is the lil shrimp?” Usually Mikey would've greeted them by the door already.

 

“He's visiting Kion.” Leo spoke up suddenly, holding up a piece of paper. His face was in a frown.

 

Donnie looked up from the pot, one shrimp hanging from his mouth. “Today? But it's my birthday...”

 

“He... he said it's part of your present.” Leo smiled softly, but it seemed rather forced. Raph frowned and tried to grab the letter, but the leader held it out of reach, fixing the hothead with a stern gaze. Don looked confused and also stepped closer, but Leo ripped the paper before he could reach him. “Don't worry about it, let's eat.”

 

“But Mikey-”

 

“-is fine. He'll be home later. Come on, sit down. We don't want his efforts to go to waste.”

 

Raph and Don exchanged worried and confused glances, but sat down after Leo pulled them towards the table. While he prepared dishes for his mates, the leader frowned. His heart ached in an unfamiliar way, but right now all he could do was to follow Mikey's plan and make Donnie happy. They could talk about this later, or tomorrow.

 

_Hey Leo :*_

_Went to see Kion and Elia, gonna be late so don't worry. Dinner's in the kitchen, just leave the dishes to me._

_Love you <3_

 

That part was written larger, Leo had figured it was in case their brothers would read along over his shoulder. The next part was smaller, further down on the page.

 

_Donnie deserves a little love and attention without me (and the baby) getting in the way, so just make sure he has an awesome evening, okay? There's some whipped cream in the bedroom for later ;)_

 

Did Donnie feel left out? How could he as the leader not notice? Why did it require Mikey feeling the need to _leave_ to stop that? Leo felt like it was his fault... but this evening wasn't about him. It was about Donnie, and he would make sure the genius knew by the end of it that they still loved him with everything they had.

So he put on a smile as he served the food, winked at their worried faces to lighten the mood and sat down to eat with them.

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

Meanwhile Mikey reached Kion's house. He was a little out of breath from all the wandering around he did that day, but at least he was there now. The past weeks he and the other turtle became good friends, and Elia loved him too. At first Kion's mates were a little suspicious, but after spending half an hour with him they liked him too. It was quite impossible not to. Bogen, the cop, opened the door and greeted Mikey with a high five.

 

“Finally, Elia won't shut up about what she wants to play with you.” Mikey laughed as he stepped inside.

 

“Can't wait. Though I need a little break from the trek.” In the living room he sat on the couch, his butt barely touching the cushion before a toddler crashed into his legs and wiggled up until she was in his lap.

 

“'Ikey!!” Mikey giggled and tickled her.

 

“Hi Elia! Did you miss me?” The toddler nodded and hugged the sea-green arm close to her.

 

“Pay bwocks!!” That didn't sound too strenuous, so he nodded enthusiastically before sitting on the ground with her. Bogen sat on his armchair and resumed reading the newspaper with a smile, while Kion entered with some cups of juice. After some greetings they sat together and talked while stacking the blocks for Elia to destroy them.

 

“Wait, it's Don's birthday? Then what are you doing here?” Kion blinked at Mikey, who shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

 

“He's been a little withdrawn lately and I don't know, he's avoiding me. He's still not warmed up to the idea of having a baby... and with how much Leo and Raph are fussing over me I think he's a little mad at me...” Kion frowned and Mikey quickly laughed to lighten the situation. “He'll come around, I know, but it's hard on him. Harder than for any of us I think. I think it's best if he has some alone time with Leo and Raph, especially on his birthday.”

 

He really didn't want to ruin the mood by voicing his fears that Don didn't love him anymore cause he's destroying their beautiful relationship. Nope, no way. Luckily anything Kion was about to say was interrupted by the front door opening.

 

“I'm home!”

 

“Dada!”

 

Telon, Kion's other mate, the doctor, entered the living room to an armful of energetic daughter. It turned out Mikey's doctor was Kion's mate, and that was damn practical and awesome.

 

“Oh, hi Mikey. How are you doing?” Automatically the ninja smiled widely.

 

“Everything's okay.” The medic nodded and sat Elia down to them, bending over to kiss Kion.

 

“Sorry I'm late, we're a little short on staff in the lab.”

 

“You have a lab?” Mikey blinked.

 

“Yeah, our scientists are developing new medicines and well, how do you think do we examine blood examples?” he chuckled before taking a sip from Bogen's juice.

 

“If you need people, could you let Donnie try? He's like, stupid smart and back home he was our medic slash scientist! I bet he'd be a big help and he'd love exploring new stuff!” This was perfect! Raph and Leo could handle the dojo alone anyways, and Donnie could do what he loved _and_ be paid for it. Best present ever.

 

“Oh sure! Your next appointment is in two days anyways, bring him along and I'll show him around.” Mikey was beaming at the news. If that didn't make Donnie happy, nothing would.

 

 

XxxxxLinebreakxxxxX

 

 

Back at the apartment Raph clumsily shut off the shower while his mouth was busy ravaging Donnie's neck. Leo had a tight grip on the olive tail while walking backwards, guiding them towards the bedroom. He took a moment to appreciate the setting before settling down on the bed, attacking the other side of Don's neck.

 

“W-Wait...” the genius panted, making his mates pull back slightly. “Mikey's still not back...”

 

“He's fine, babe, just focus on us right now...” Leo held the chocolate gaze for a moment before diving in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Raph had been pretty sure Mikey was out getting something kinky for their bedtime activities and that's why he wasn't home for dinner. The hothead had even stalled time before they went to bed when their youngest wasn't home by then. Now he wasn't even halfway sure anymore. And Leo didn't make things better with how he was dismissing it. He didn't seem too worried though... so it couldn't be too bad... right?

 

Deciding to question Leo later, Raph nipped his way downwards to Don's already parting slit and coaxed the length out with his tongue. The moan encouraged him to suck on the tip, churring when Donnie did. Leo sucked on the olive skin of Don's neck to leave a mark, blindly reaching for the nightstand where they kept the lube. He handed it to Raph, who quickly coated a finger with it and rubbed it over the genius' entrance.

 

“Oh... look what I found...” Leo smirked as he spotted the masks. With a heavy blush on his face Donnie looked up in time to see his oldest mate grab the untied ends of the masks and expertly knotting them around his wrists. It effectively restricted him from moving his arms, and Don couldn't help but shudder, while Raph grinned, teasingly pressing the tip of his finger inside.

 

“I like it...” he stated, slowly pumping his finger deeper, enjoying the way Donnie clenched around it.

 

Leo bent down to kiss the hickey he made before, licking over it before kissing his way downwards to where Raph was lightly licking Don's dick. The genius' breath hitched when Leo joined his tongue, both of the alphas looking up at him, still caressing his cock. The tip of his dick in between, they started a sloppy kiss, occasionally grazing their teeth of the sensitive head, forcing more churrs and moans from Donatello.

 

Strong hands on his hips kept him from thrusting upwards, or downwards on the finger in him. He was helplessly exposed to the teasing. Biting his lip, he looked down.

 

“Stop teasing...” he whined, wiggling as much as he could in his position.

 

Raph smirked and inserted a second finger, eliciting a gasp from the genius. Leo crawled over him so he could face him, and rubbed their cocks together.

 

“You don't want this to end too quickly, do you?” Leo teased and a second later everything went dark when the leader shifted his mask, effectively blinding him.

 

“L-Leo...” He felt even more helpless now, and that really turned him on. A whimper escaped him when the fingers vanished and were replaced by something bigger and heavier. Raph was careful when he pushed inside, groaning at the tight feeling.

 

The hothead eyed Leo's wiggling tail in front of him and grabbed it with his wet hand. The resounding churr went right through Don's body. Raph thrusted shallowly, smirking as he ran a lubed finger down to Leo's hole.

 

“Hey Leo... y'know, as a present, ya could let Donnie have yer ass...” The suggestion made the genius let out a gasp and a churr, while Leo whipped his head around to glare at Raph.

 

“Raph...” he warned. It was one thing to let Raphael dominate him, but Donnie? What next? Let Mikey top him?!

 

“Leo please!” Donnie moaned. “That... that'd be so hot...” Leo sighed in defeat at that tone and bent down to capture Don's lips in a kiss again, barely wincing when Raph shoved a finger inside him. He could practically hear the smirk on his brother's face. Thumping his tail downwards to slap Raph's hand only earned him a chuckle before a second finger joined the first, stretching him quickly.

 

“We should tie ya up instead and let Donnie have his way with ya.” Donatello chuckled when Leo stopped kissing him. He could imagine the face of his leader right now and it was hilarious.

 

“Now that would be an awesome present.” he played along, though the thought was quite arousing indeed.

 

“We... we should finish this round first...” Leo mumbled, sounding strained as Raph stretched him further. He sounded so genuinely embarrassed that Donnie couldn't help but laugh, until Raph pushed deeper and hit his prostate. The laugh turned to a moan.

 

“Oh shell...” he cursed, wiggling more. He heard the cap of the lube snap shut again and the cool substance was spread over his aching cock, before he felt Leo lower himself on it.

 

The feeling was indescribable. Sure, he topped Mikey before and it always felt fantastic, but there was something special about topping Leo, like a forbidden fruit.

 

“Shit yes...” Donnie groaned when Leo was fully seated on his erection. He felt Raph stroke the leader's erection until he got used to the intrusion, and then he moved in time with Raph's thrusts.

 

The genius couldn't describe the feeling. Raph's enormous cock was stretching him fully and caressing his prostate, while Leo's hot insides were pressed snugly around his cock. As they worked towards their peaks, their moans grew louder until Donnie couldn't take it anymore and came hard into Leo's ass.

Raph came shortly after as his cock was squeezed harder. Biting his lip he lifted Leo off of Don, knowing how sensitive the genius got after coming, and brought him up to Donnie's face.

 

Sensing what was in front of him, Donnie willingly opened his mouth wide to take Leo's cock in, sucking hard and taking him deep, until he felt the hot essence fill his throat. Instinctively he swallowed, sucking him dry before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, panting.

 

“Oh god... that was unbelievable...” Donnie grinned in a silly way, tugging his hands. “Could you...” Raph chuckled and gently eased out of Don and crawled up to free the genius.

 

“Leo? Wanna give it a go?” He asked, holding up the masks with a grin. Don pulled down his own mask and laughed out loud at Leo's expression.

 

“We're going to rest now... save those for your own birthday.” Leo settled down next to Donnie and pulled him close. Raph laughed and pressed against Donnie's other side. They both squeezed him tightly.

 

“Happy birthday, by the way.” Donnie chuckled and snuggled against Leo's shoulder.

 

“Thanks... but when Mikey's back I want another round.” he glanced at the clock and frowned. “Didn't he say _when_ he'd be back? It's getting late...”

 

“No... I wonder-” he was interrupted by the front door opening quietly. There was a pause, silent footsteps only audible for trained ninja ears approached the bedroom.

 

Sky blue eyes peeked inside, opening the door completely when he saw his mates were only snuggling.

 

“I'm home.” He announced with a grin, but didn't move from the door. “Had fun? Oh hey, you didn't even use the whipped cream!”

 

“We can use it now...” Leo beckoned him over, but Mikey chuckled and went backwards.

 

“Yeah, you go do that. I'll take care of the dishes and join you later.” And with that he was out the door again, closing it behind him.

 

Leo's eyes narrowed, while Raph and Donnie frowned.

 

“What's wrong with him?” Raph asked, sitting up. Donnie sat up too, facing Leo. The leader sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes.

 

“We'll take care of that tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate.” he tried to avert the topic, but the looks he got had him shrinking a little.

 

“Leonardo...” Donnie's tone left no room for argument and Leo briefly wondered when he lost his leader/oldest brother position.

 

“I'm not entirely sure myself, it's best if he tells us himself.” Raph got up and left, only to come back a minute later with Mikey flung over his shoulder.

 

“... what the shell, Raph?” The smaller turtle exclaimed after he was lowered on the bed.

 

“Start talking. What's going on? Why weren't you here for Don's birthday?” Wide blue eyes lowered to the bed after glancing at the concerned faces of his mates.

 

“Um... I was taking care of Don's present. But it's a surprise, so I can't tell you yet.”

 

“But Mikey, we missed you here.” Mikey looked up at Donnie's face briefly before averting his gaze again.

 

“I'm sorry Donnie... but I promise it's worth it. You're gonna love the surprise.” He grinned happily, but it was met with frowns. His heart thumped hard against his chest and his throat felt tight all of a sudden. “Really, I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you! Please... please don't be mad...” Donnie was really surprised to see those lovely blue orbs fill with tears. He quickly dove forward to wrap the smaller body in a tight hug.

 

“Mikey! Hey, I'm not mad at you. It's okay, sweetheart...” Raph and Leo hovered with worried faces, rubbing Mikey's shell.

 

“D-do you still l-love me?” he asked so quietly Donnie wasn't sure he heard right.

 

“Of course I still love you! Baby, what's wrong? I could never stop loving you, especially not because of something like this!”

 

“But I'm destroying everything!” Mikey hiccuped, pulling back and wiping his face, but couldn't stop the tears. Stupid hormones. “Because of this stupid mutation I'm pregnant now and you hate me for it!”

 

“I don't hate you...” Donnie sighed and tilted Mikey's face up by his chin. “Look, I know I've been a little absent the past weeks, but I still love you... and that won't change.”

 

“But you hate the baby...”

 

“I don't know, okay? It's not hate. But not love either. I'm not sure if that's gonna change anytime soon... I can only promise you that I won't ever stop loving any of you because of that.” Don wiped the tears away as best as he could before pulling him to his chest again. “I'm sorry for how I've been lately...” Mikey hugged him back tightly, closing his eyes.

 

“It's okay...” Raph and Leo exchanged unhappy glances behind Donnie's back and the hothead let out a sigh, before they both wrapped their arms around their younger mates.

 

“Sorry for ruining your birthday...”

 

“Sweetheart... you didn't ruin anything.”

 

“Instead of doing the dirty we're sitting here cause I'm crying like a sissy.” Mikey chuckled and wiped at his eyes again. Donnie smiled and pressed a kiss to the sea-green head.

 

“That's the hormones. It's okay... we have the whole night.”

 

“Well... if that's the case... I have a craving you could help me with...”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not much to say to this chapter... yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... it took me a while to get this done. And it isn't even halfway good. But well, I remembered that this was supposed to be simple drabbles and all, no full-fledged storyline, so I decided this was okay xD

* * *

 

 

“What exactly are ya eating?” Raph asked, looking sick. Mikey looked up from his bowl, filled with some fruit that resembled strawberries and... “Are those sardines?!”

 

Mikey nodded and took another spoonful, laughing when Raph looked ready to puke right then and there.

 

“I wish I had some olives too but I don't think they exist here...”

 

“No wonder yer puking yer guts out twice a day.” Despite disliking the smell of Mikey's food, Raph scooted close to him on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulders.

 

“That has nothing to do with it.” Mikey finished his last bite and put the bowl on the coffee table, before snuggling into his big brother. “Sides, the morning sickness got better. The babies want what the babies want.”

 

Raph grinned and pulled him closer, nuzzling his beak and placing a hand on Mike's slightly swollen belly. Three and a half months, and finally it was showing. Even if it was just a little.

However, seeing it made it even more real, and Raphael couldn't be happier. Mikey blushed at the gesture and giggled when Raph placed a kiss on his head.

 

“I can't wait till they're here...” the hothead sighed with a grin and gently rubbed the bump. At Mike's last visit they found out he was carrying three eggs, and they were growing just fine.

 

“I don't know, I'm quite enjoying all the pampering.” Mikey chuckled and nuzzled his face into Raph's shoulder. “Though I could do without you guys' over-protectiveness.”

 

“We just want you and the babies to be safe.”

 

“We _are_ safe. It's not like the Shredder or Karai are lurking around every corner here...”

 

“Ya know what I mean. I get it, Leo is quite over-doing it, but better be safe than sorry.”

 

“Says the oh so impulsive hothead.” Mikey rolled his eyes before closing them.

 

“Tch. Yer not getting to me, baby. And now stop trying to evade your nap. Y'know how Leo gets.”

 

“I'm not evading the nap. I was hungry.”

 

“Yeah sure. And now yer full and can sleep.” The nunchuck-wielder sighed and looked up into Raph's eyes.

 

“Will you stay with me?” Raph smiled and laid back down, pulling Mikey on top of him and then draped the blanket from the back of the couch over both of them. Mikey chuckled and snuggled close, closing his eyes with a yawn. He _was_ a little tired, but he hated sleeping alone. That's why he loved those days when one or all of his brothers was home and would cuddle up with him.

Today Don and Leo went grocery shopping, and the big mother hen forbade Mikey to come along. He needed his nap, after all.

 

Michelangelo heard the TV being turned on low volume and Raph gently rub his belly again. The hothead thought Mikey was already asleep, when he suddenly heard giggling.

 

“You're s'posed ta sleep...”

 

“Sorry,” Mikey chuckled, “I just imagined one of the babies being like Leo before we got together. All brooding and mature.” Raph laughed.

 

“God please no. Not two of them.”

 

“Who knows, maybe he or she likes meditation too. Leo would be so happy to have someone to do that with him.”

 

“Oh, or a little nerd like Donnie. Imagine the both of them in his lab, taking over the world behind our backs.” Mikey and Raph laughed out loud at the imagination.

 

“A little _you_ would be funny.”

 

“Me? Why?” Mikey grinned.

 

“I can imagine him or her throwing a tantrum, and you do the same, both of you stomping the ground and shouting.” Raph pinched Mikey's shoulder playfully, but couldn't help a chuckle.

 

“At least it's not hard imagining a baby you. You _are_ a baby you.”

 

“Hardy har, Raph.” Mikey burst out laughing when Raph started tickling him.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“So...”

 

Raph, Leo and Mikey looked up from their respective positions on the couch when Donnie spoke up, sitting down on the coffee table. He's spent the whole morning and afternoon in his lab, and they were becoming worried.

Though, Donatello didn't seem somber or depressed or angry. He seemed rather excited. It was a great sight after the past weeks of stress.

 

“... I've been doing some research. On our mutation.”

 

“I thought you already did that back at home.” Leo asked, a small frown on his face.

 

“Uh yes. But here there's way more equipment. Better equipment.” Donnie waved him off.

 

Raph muted the tv in favor of giving Don his full attention and sat up straighter at the genius' enthusiasm.

 

“Well, what did ya find out?”

 

“Okay, I've been wondering for a while, since we all came in Mikey during our heat cycle... whose sperm got him pregnant?” Donatello opened his speech, catching each of his mate's gazes.

 

“You mean... who's the father?” Mikey asked, resting a hand on his swollen belly. Donnie nodded while Raph frowned.

 

“Does it really matter? We're all the dads...” Don's grin didn't actually make him feel better.

 

“I was curious. Anyways, a paternity test is only possible after they're hatched. So I was experimenting a little with our ejaculate, and-”

 

“Wait a fucking sec.” Raph interrupted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Ya experimented with our cum?”

 

And okay, Don seemed a little sheepish at that, mumbling some weak explanation that neither of his mates heard.

 

“What did you find out?” Leo shook his head. They were used to Donnie's strange whims. Whenever he set his mind on something he got a little excessive until his curiosity was fed.

 

Glad that he didn't have to explain himself more the genius grinned.

 

“I took a sample after our last night and put it under the microscope. And did you know that our sperm has mutagen in it?”

 

All of his brothers watched him with blank expressions. How would they know? And what did it matter? So Donnie continued, growing more excited as he talked about his experiment.

 

“It's a very tiny amount. Not enough to actually do anything. Anyways, I put each of our samples together to see whose would survive the longest and whose was the 'strongest', if you will.”

 

Leo nodded in understanding, trying to forget the fact that they were talking about their sperm.

 

“I bet mine, right? I mean, with the alpha turtle thing it's a given.” Mikey chuckled at the deadpan look Leo sent their hothead brother. However, Don's grin only grew wider.

 

“No, Raph. The thing is, none of it was the strongest. They just merged together, becoming one.”

 

“What?!”

 

“The similar structure along with the minimal amount of mutagen pulled it together. I examined it, the DNA in each stuck together. Unfortunately it didn't survive long enough to do more research, but the fact that this happens when it's mixed...” Donnie licked his lips, unable to stop grinning.

 

Mikey and Raph exchanged glances, not quite getting it, while Leo leaned forward now, perking up.

 

“All of our cum was mixed together in Mikey. That means...” Donnie nodded enthusiastically at Leo.

 

“That means we all are the biological fathers.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

Donnie shook his head with a sigh, but a gentle smile on his face as he knelt on the ground in front of Mikey now and resting a hand on the baby bump.

 

“All of Raph's, Leo's and my cum, our DNA, mixed together. That means the children you're carrying are gonna be a mixture of all of us.”

 

Mikey's eyes were wide and rapidly filling with happy tears.

 

“You mean, we're gonna be a real family? All together?” Donnie chuckled as Raph snorted.

 

“We already are a real family.” The hothead rolled his eyes, but his smile was genuine.

 

“But yes, that's what it means, sweetheart. Each of them could carry any of our traits.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Leo?”

 

Leonardo looked up from the book he was reading at the kitchen table. He was about to scold Mikey, since he was supposed to take his nap now. However, his baby brother was leaning against the door frame, hand rubbing his belly with a slightly pained expression.

 

In an instant Leo was next to him, leading him to the table so he could sit down.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I don't know... it's like a bad cramp.” Leo rubbed the bulge carefully, anxiously watching Mikey's expression.

 

“Could it be it's gas? Telon said that could happen.” Mikey shook his head and took a few deep breaths.

 

“No... it feels different...”

 

“Okay... okay... okay...” Leo's eyes were wide as he tried to figure out what to do. All his usual control and calmness was washed away. He had no idea how to help Mikey, the fear of something being wrong with their babies had a tight grip on him. Donnie was with Mike's doctor at the moment, so he couldn't ask him.

“Come on, we're seeing Telon.” he finally decided, helping Mikey to a standing position.

 

“Ngh... okay.”

 

Leo took calming breaths himself as he helped Mikey walk. He was four months along now. All the time the leader made sure that Mike took it easy and avoided everything that could harm him or the babies. He couldn't think of anything being wrong.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Raph's worried voice made them stop. The hothead had been busy with their afternoon class, tidying up after them when he spotted his mates.

 

“Mikey's stomach hurts.” Raph frowned at the anxious expression on his fearless leader's face. “I... we need to get him to Telon.”

 

“Ya look like yer about to have a breakdown. Sit.” Raphael pushed Leo on one of the mats still lying around and quickly pulled another one closer to help Mikey lay down on it.

 

“But-” Leo protested, his brain finally catching up.

 

“Just call Donnie to ask Telon. Maybe he can come over instead. It's faster than dragging Mikey through half the town in his current state.”

 

Leo felt like a helpless idiot. How could he lose his rational mind when his brother needed him?

 

While Leo talked to Donnie on the phone, Raph coaxed Mikey into drinking some water, using his towel to wipe the sweat from his body.

 

“... I kinda feel better now...” Michelangelo admitted, still rubbing his belly.

 

“How much did you drink today?” Leo asked, Telon waiting on the other line.

 

“Uh... the tea in the morning and half of the water bottle at lunch.” The blue-banded turtle repeated that and pressed his lips tightly together as he listened. He let out a relieved sigh after a while and thanked the doctor before ending the call.

 

“He says it's probably dehydration... but he's coming home with Donnie in about an hour. Just to make sure.”

 

Raph nodded, shoulders slumping in relief as he opened another bottle of water and handing it to Mikey.

 

“I don't get it...” Leo sighed again after watching the pregnant ninja drink for a while.

 

“Well, it _was_ pretty hot the whole week...” The emerald turtle sighed, arms crossed in front of his plastron.

 

“That's not what I meant. Back at home, no matter the situation, I was always in control. I had several plans for every possible outcome. And now I almost freaked out because of this...”

 

“Almost?” Mikey chuckled along with Raph, but Leo's pout made them muffle it. Raphael laughed and leaned over Mikey to press a kiss to Leo's forehead.

 

“You've been on edge every single day back home. Your spare time consisted of planning and training.” Raph explained. “And ever since we settled down here you got more relaxed.”

 

“And that's good. I like you when you're relaxed. Way more patient and funny.” Mikey scooted closer to hug Leo around his waist, head coming to rest on his thigh.

 

“But you can't be without any worry at all, so you freak out over things like these. Cause your weird brain doesn't have a plan for such a scenario.”

 

Mikey nodded in agreement, nuzzling the muscular thigh.

 

“... Have you been talking about this behind my back?” Leo asked, though he felt a little better already about losing his cool.

 

“We've been placing bets when you'd freak out.” Raph chuckled while Mikey shook his head.

 

“Don's gonna be so happy that he won...”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas of what you want to see happen here, please tell me. Because I am running out of ideas and Inspiration for this…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but well.

* * *

 

 

“Now you place the cup over his stomach...” Telon explained, watching with an amused smile as Donnie did as told, putting the hand-sized metal cup over the bulging plastron of his younger mate.

 

Over the past weeks Donatello had been eager to learn everything he could about their anatomy, and especially about pregnancies. He figured it would be best to be prepared when the babies came. In addition, he loved it. He was in his element.

 

The cup was connected to a machine, and when Donnie moved it slightly, a faint heartbeat was sounding.

 

Instantly his face lit up, along with Mikey's. Very slowly he shifted the cup, a second heartbeat joining the first. For a few moments they heard both until the first faded out and a third appeared when he reached the other side of the stomach.

 

“Their hearts beat strong and sound healthy.” The doctor quietly told Donnie, though the olive turtle was distracted by the wonderful sounds coming from the machine.

 

“I should've brought Raph... he's been complaining because he can't feel them move.” Mikey laughed, eyes wet with happy tears. These hormones were going to be the end of him.

 

“They're in their eggs, of course he won't feel them move.” Donatello rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Especially through your plastron.”

 

Mikey rubbed the top of his stomach lovingly, grinning widely when Don leaned down to press a kiss on the swelling.

 

“Those... humans you said?” He waited for Donatello to affirm he was using the right term. “They don't lay eggs?”

 

Donnie laughed, sitting up straight again. He had been explaining a few things to the curious medic turtle, and the doctor had been vastly interested in those strange creatures they called humans.

 

“No. It's similar to this, but the babies aren't in shells. They're connected to the mother with a cord that supplies them with oxygen and whatever they need.”

 

“Fascinating...” Mikey giggled at the amazed face of Telon. He and Donnie had so much in common.

 

“Oh, hey, is there a way to find out the gender?” The youngest turtle asked, eyes wide.

 

“I don't think so, Mikey. Our genitals are hidden in our plastrons...” Donnie started to explain.

 

“Actually the shell and plastron are very soft still. They're not fully developed yet, their gender isn't defined yet. That happens around the sixth month usually, while their shells harden around the seventh month. So during that sixth month we could find out the genders if you want.”

 

Mikey nodded enthusiastically, gripping Donnie's hands.

 

“Of course I want to! We have to pick out colors for the nursery!”

 

Donatello chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You're not even in the fifth month yet, calm down. We have to find a bigger apartment, or a house first.”

 

Ever since they found out there were three eggs, they planned to move to a bigger place. There was no way they could let the three of them share a single room, especially when they were older.

 

“I knooooow.” Michelangelo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and grinned. “Can we get something to eat now? I'm hungry.”

 

He had timed his appointment so Donnie could go home with him this afternoon. Leo and Raph were both busy with their classes on thursdays, and both of these worrywarts were more than a little hesitant to let Mikey run around on his own at this point of his pregnancy.

 

The walk to their apartment was about 20 minutes. Raph and Leo's class would end in an hour, so the two youngest Hamatos had more than enough time to get some take-out for their early dinner. However, they didn't expect there to be a commotion.

 

“Huh, looks like a protest rally or something...” Donnie blinked as he watched the tightly packed crowd that blocked the main street.

 

“What would they protest against? It's great here.”

 

“No idea. I bet we'll see it in the news later. Come on, we'll take the alleys. Leo and Raph are gonna throw a fit if we aren't home when they're done.” The olive turtle grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him towards an emptier alley.

 

They had to go quite far off their main route, though it was a nice walk since these alleys weren't full of trash like back in New York.

 

“Now what do we have here?”

 

The voice sent an unpleasant shiver through Mikey's and Donnie's bodies. Sure enough, Erion from way back then was appearing in front of them.

 

“Lucky us. And here I thought we'd never see you again.” Behind them, Naroy blocked their way back.

 

The smaller turtles glared and went shell-to-shell, though Donnie tried to keep an eye on both of those idiots. Honestly, it's been almost a year since their unfortunate encounter, and Donatello had forgot those two even existed.

 

“Already forgot what our mates did to you?” Mikey taunted, fully prepared to take the morons down.

 

“I don't see those bastards anywhere... In fact, I'm pretty sure they're busy with their little teaching business.” Erion made a show of checking the time. “We have fifteen minutes until they even realize you aren't home. That's more than enough time to teach them... and you a lesson.”

 

It was quite unsettling that the large turtles knew the teaching schedule. Too much a coincidence that they found them here in that alley.

 

“You sure you want to try to take us on, here, without witnesses around?” Mikey challenged with a smirk, fingers itching to get revenge on them for scaring them back at that club.

 

“Oh, Erion! Look! My little cutie got a bun in the oven!” The reminder made Mike's face fall.

 

He was pregnant. He was carrying their children. He wasn't up to his usual performance levels; he was risking the safety of their babies! A sudden fear gripped him as he wrapped his arms around his bump, pressing his shell harder against Donnie's.

 

The genius found himself growling protectively. He reached behind him to turn Mikey with him so their backs were to a wall and he could glare at both of the big turtles at once.

 

Erion chuckled, stepping closer as if he didn't have a care in the world.

 

“You see, Naroy has a weakness for pregnant turtles ever since he got a taste some time ago... Y'know, the hormone overload.”

 

“Bet you're really frisky, huh? I can help with that.” There was a touch of insanity in Naroy's dark eyes as he also stepped closer.

 

“Donnie...” Mikey whimpered, clutching his swollen belly in fear.

 

“I'm gonna give you one warning...” Donatello hissed, taking on a fighting stance. “Leave us the fuck alone, or you're gonna regret it.”

 

The larger turtles burst out laughing.

 

“Feisty, just the way I like them. Even if he's a little delusional. Really thinks he could fight us.” Erion continued his approach, reaching out to grab Don's shoulder.

 

He managed to brush his fingertips on the skin, before he found himself on the ground with a grunt. He growled, attempting to grab Donatello's ankle to take him down.

 

Donnie stepped out of his reach, pulling Michelangelo with him. Erion got to his feet with a dark glare, he and Naroy approaching now as a unit. They tried throwing punches, but Donnie and Mikey kept evading them. Don got a few kicks in, more focused on trying to stay in front of his little brother.

 

“Mikey, step back.” Donnie ordered successfully getting a pressure point on Erion's right arm, rendering it useless for at least ten minutes.

 

Mikey hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps back, away from the fight. He didn't want to leave Don to fend for himself, but as soon as Mike was out of hitting range, Donnie gave into his rage.

 

With wide eyes Mikey watched his brother go berserk on the two larger turtles. They didn't stand a chance as he mercilessly attacked their pressure points, making them feel pain without even breaking a sweat himself.

 

Angry that they were being overpowered by someone much weaker and smaller than themselves, Naroy lunged for Mikey, startling the pregnant turtle. Mikey gasped and stumbled backwards, crying out when Naroy managed to grip his ankle, making him fall on his backside.

 

While Naroy has been focused on Mikey, Don managed to send Erion to the land of dreams, hopefully nightmares. Mikey's cry made him turn around, assessing the scene and with a roar that rivaled Raph's he jumped in, kicking the muscled turtle so he was on his shell. Naroy couldn't move half of his limbs and in a vain attempt to defend himself against Donnie's wrath he let go of Mike's ankle.

 

The olive turtle viciously stomped the heel of his foot to the softer part of Naroy's plastron, effectively squishing the hidden manhood. The high-pitched scream felt good to Don, as he put more weight on it, hoping it hurt like a bitch.

 

Only Mikey's muffled whimpers brought him out of his rage and probably saved Naroy's dick.

 

“If you ambush us one more time I won't show any mercy.” He growled at the blanched pervert and retracted his foot to hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

 

Taking a calming breath he rushed towards his mate.

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

 

With a sob, Mikey threw himself into Donnie's arms.

 

“I'm sorry, I should've helped you! I don't know why... I just froze...”

 

“Sshh, baby, it's okay. You did exactly the right thing.” Donnie smiled at Mikey, rubbing the tears from the freckled cheeks. He chuckled when his brother dove into him again, hiding his face in his neck and sobbing again. Michelangelo was prone to crying since he got pregnant, so it was amusing rather than worrisome.

 

“I... I fell. What if the babies...”

 

“You didn't hit your stomach, did you?” Donnie asked, placing a hand on the swell. Mikey shook his head, sniffing. “Then they should be fine.”

 

The sky blue eyes were wide and full of tears. “What if they aren't?”

 

Donnie nuzzled Mikey's beak.

 

“Telon is still in his office. If you want we can head back and make sure they're okay.”

 

Mikey sniffed again and nodded, staying close to his brother as they stood up.

 

Donnie rolled his eyes as their shellcells rang as he helped Mikey lay down on the exam table some time later. Leo and Raph, exactly ten minutes after their last class ended. Predictable.

 

Watching Telon prepare everything for an ultrasound he answered the phone, smiling at his baby brother as he squeezed his hand.

 

“Yeah?” Donnie tried to sound normal.

 

“Where are you? Is Mikey with you? Why won't he answer his phone? Why aren't you home?!”

 

“Calm down, Leo. Yes, Mikey's with me. We're at Telon's office.”

 

“Still? Is... Is something wrong with the babies?” Donnie took his time to answer, glancing at the screen that now showed the eggs in Mike's belly. They were still intact, the fetuses appeared to be fine. Telon hurried to put the cup on the swell, beginning to smile as they heard three sound heartbeats.

 

“Donnie? God, Donatello, please...” Donnie blinked, letting go of a relieved breath and laughed at the distressed sound of his oldest brother.

 

“No, no, everything's fine. Um... do you think you could come pick us up?” He eyed the window, where they could see the sun starting to set.

 

“Of course. We're on our way.” Donnie could hear the sounds of them moving through the phone. “Did... Did something happen?”

 

Don hesitated. He wasn't sure if Erion and Naroy would try to attack them again. And that they knew about their schedule had been really unsettling. Raph and Leo wouldn't hesitate to castrate the pervert turtles this time. And he and Mikey wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere alone again. Eventually he sighed.

 

“Uhm... yes.” He decided to be honest. “I'm gonna tell you when you're here, though.”

 

Donnie could practically hear Leo's concerned expression and wasn't sure if he should laugh or stay serious. Nothing he would say now could ease Leo's mind until the leader saw for himself they were safe and sound.

 

“We'll be there in a few.” And with that the call ended. Donatello shook his head with a sigh, sending Mikey a look. The smaller turtle groaned dramatically and relaxed against the pillows.

 

“Bye bye, freedom...”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Erion and Naroy will show up again later. They're too dumb to realize they will never win. Maybe they get smarter and train a little before attempting again.
> 
> Aaaaand guys, I have a special task for you all. I'm seriously too uncreative to come up with nice and suiting names for the babies, so go ahead and shower me with ideas xD   
> They're supposed to fit together, like the TMNT's names fit. I need both genders, cause I haven't decided on that yet. 
> 
> Thanks in advance :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the name suggestions :)
> 
> I have decided on the gender and their names, though you have to wait along with the turtles to find out xD

* * *

 

 

“Don't you think it's a little too early to think about names? We don't even know their gender.”

 

Leo watched in amusement as his little brother scribbled on a notebook, tongue sticking out cutely in concentration.

 

Donnie looked up from the documentary he was watching to glare at Leo, just as Mikey did the same from his place on the ground in front of the coffee table.

 

The oldest's mouth twisted at their stares. He cleared his throat, making a point to stare intently at the television, where a dirt covered turtle was climbing down a mine.

 

His little brothers were not happy at all. They were annoyed with him and Raph. A week ago they've been ambushed by those dimwits from the club, and their mates had taken measures so it won't happen again.

 

Donnie wasn't allowed to go to Telon anymore without Raph or Leo accompanying him. Once he was safe inside he was 'free' for a few hours. He was only allowed to leave when his mates would pick him up. Telon had to swear he wouldn't let him go alone. It grated on the genius' nerves, especially since the doctor was taking Raph's and Leo's side.

 

“ _If Kion had been attacked like that, I wouldn't let him out of my sight either.”_ He had told him.

 

Mikey had it even worse. Leo had tried to ground him, that he wouldn't be allowed outside of their apartment, but well, doctor's orders were that he'd get some fresh air every day. So he was allowed to go for a small walk to the park and back, also only when Raphael or Leonardo were with him.

 

And, as soon as it got dark, the both of them were strictly forbidden to leave the apartment. Of course they had voiced their opinions, rather loudly after three days of being copped up inside the apartment, but their mates had been relentless. So Donnie and Mikey were on strike.

 

Raph came from the kitchen with two large bowls filled with various kinds of ice-cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Even some sprinkles and a cherry on top.

 

Mikey eyed the bowls, licking his lips. It looked really delicious...

 

Leo took one of the bowls, smirking at the way Mikey's eyes followed it. Seeing the smirk, the pregnant turtle frowned and began scribbling again, a pout on his face. Leo sighed soundlessly and leaned back on the couch, using the spoon to dig some of the whipped cream aside.

 

“Oh, there's strawberry ice-cream baby...” The leader scooped up a spoonful and let out an exaggerated moan when he put it in his mouth. “So good...” He tried hard to keep a smile off his face when Mikey's wide blue gaze was on him again. The pout was way too cute.

 

Locking eyes with Mikey, Leo filled the spoon again and waited. He could see his baby brother's internal battle as they stared at each other. Finally Mikey gave in, clutching his notebook and pen as he walked over to the couch, the pout firmly on his face.

 

Leo opened his arms, smiling when Mikey lowered himself on his lap, grabbing the bowl from his big brother's hand. The older turtle was content to wrap his arms around him, around the baby bump and nuzzled his neck from behind while Mikey enjoyed the taste of the ice-cream.

 

Meanwhile Raph had sat down next to Donnie, staring at the genius as he ate his frozen treat.

He could tell Donnie was getting agitated the longer he stared. The olive turtle had been quite mean to them, in his opinion. They were only trying to protect them, and yet Don was mad enough to deny his older brothers any physical contact. No cuddling, no sex. Not even talking.

He even snatched Mikey from them at night, cuddling him himself. When Raph tried to get his way the day before, Donnie had socked his shoulder enough to bruise. He was really really mad. In this state, there was only one thing to pacify him.

 

“I have plenty of chocolate ice-cream here, babe...” Raph smiled even though Donnie only glared at him. “With chocolate chips...”

 

Donatello bit the inside of his cheek, gaze flicking down to the bowl for a tiny second before focusing on Raph again.

 

“And so much chocolate sauce...” Donnie clenched his fists before reaching for the bowl, scowling when Raph put it out of his reach. He was unimpressed by his brother's smirk and leaned back, folding his arms.

 

“A little kiss and it's all yours.”

 

“No, thank you.” And with that Don's attention was at the TV again. Raph frowned, grinding his teeth. Finally, he sighed.

 

“Okay... _Maybe_ we exaggerated a tiny little bit.”

 

That got Donnie to look at him again with a raised eyeridge. Raphael cleared his throat, shrugging. Mikey and Leo watched him too, the latter with a firmly set jaw.

 

“Look, we don't want to imprison you or anything...” Leo started, sighing as he rubbed Mikey's outer thighs.

 

Raph bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“We're fucking scared, okay? We know you can take care of yourselves, but this stupid fear... it just won't go away.”

 

“The 'what-ifs' are constantly plaguing our minds, you know...?”

 

Raph's eyes were suspiciously misty, that alone was a deal-breaker for Donnie. He sighed and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Raph's neck, nuzzling him.

 

Mikey rubbed his eyes with his free hand and snuggled his face into Leo's shoulder, smiling through tears when Leo squeezed him tight.

 

“We don't mind you guys playing bodyguard when we're out.” Donnie whispered, pressing a short kiss to Raph's lips. “But we don't want to be prisoners.”

 

“Yeah,” Mikey spoke up, “I want to be able to visit Kion and Elia, or go out for dinner and stuff.”

 

“For almost a year nothing happened, and just because those idiots went crazy it doesn't mean everyone is going to attack us...”

 

Raphael and Leonardo sighed and exchanged glances, shrugging.

 

“Okay, yeah...” Leo tilted his head. “You're skilled enough to do what you want without our hovering.”

 

“Though we'd feel better if you'd let us follow our stupid instincts to protect you.”

 

Donnie laughed, snatching the bowl of ice-cream from Raph's hand and settling to lean against his plastron.

 

“Let's finish this and then we can follow some of your _other_ instincts.” At the way Donnie licked the chocolate sauce from the spoon Raph's eyes dilated already and he couldn't help but smirk.

 

“Does that mean we're forgiven?”

 

“Not fully,” Mikey answered, feeding Leo a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream, “but like, 70%. We'll see if you can earn our full forgiveness.” He yelped when Leo poked his side and giggled.

 

Leo gave a tender smile and grabbed the notebook, reading the scribblings.

 

“What's that?” Raphael asked, leaning over with Donnie leaning against him, contently eating the ice-cream.

 

“Mikey tried to think of a few names for the babies.” Donnie explained through a mouthful of chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

 

“Mh... well, why don't we follow the theme of renaissance artists?” Raph suggested, chuckling at some of the names Mikey had scribbled down.

 

“That's booooring, Raph. We have a new life here, we need fresh names.. It would be cute if they fit together though, like ours.”

 

“Something Japanese would be nice.” Leo sighed, a shadow passing over his eyes before he cleared his throat. “But I guess that reminds us of too much of...” Nobody wanted to be reminded of their past. Mikey was right, they started a new life here. They wouldn't let the past haunt them.

 

“Colors can be nice names too.” Donnie offered after a few moments of silence, focusing on getting as much chocolate sauce as possible on his spoon.

 

“Oh, I like that.” Mikey smiled, taking the notebook and his pen. “Like... Magenta... Indigo... Amber...”

 

“What about flowers? Lily, Rose, Daisy, Violet...” Raph raised an eyeridge.

 

“Too girly. What if it's three boys?”

 

Mikey accepted the last spoon of ice-cream from Leo and tapped the pen on the paper.

 

“We could go with Disney names!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Nemo, Dorie, Peter Pan...” Leo chuckled, shaking his head and placing his hands on the baby bump.

 

“How about giving them names with the same first letter? Bonnie, Ben, Billy, Bella. Or Tina, Tim, Tania,...”

 

Raphael scrunched up his face, thinking that over. He could already see himself confuse the names in the future.

 

“They're gonna sound too similar...”

 

“There's too many to settle on three...” Donnie rolled his eyes, resting his head on Raph's shoulder, paying attention to the documentary again.

 

The turtle from the mine was back up again, holding something in his hands that he cleaned and showed to the camera. Diamonds.

 

“What about gemstones?” The olive turtle suggested, sitting upright again and placing a hand next to Leo's on Mike's bump. “Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Obsidian, Jasper... there's so many.”

 

Each of the turtles thought about that, imagining little turtle toddlers running around. Mikey smiled and absentmindedly rubbed his belly.

 

“I like that... They're gonna be precious and beautiful...”

 

Raph grinned, joining his hand to his brothers' on their unborn babies.

 

“Our little gemstones.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lapinporokoira for the idea with the gems :)
> 
> And here's a special note for CelticKitsune - I still really like your idea and it will find use too :D


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

Mikey was standing by the fridge in the kitchen, dipping a sausage in a cup of strawberry yogurt Raph looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

They all were kinda used to their mate's strange cravings by now, so Raph didn't comment on that.

 

He tilted his head, eyeing the smaller turtle.

 

“What?” Mikey asked finally, chewing slowly on his food.

 

“Nothing. Just... you got kinda big.”

 

Mikey blinked before looking down on his belly. It was true, the past two weeks he gained more weight, way more than at the beginning. Not so much fat, but his baby bulge had grown pretty much.

 

“Are you saying I'm fat?” The sea-green turtle asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“Uh... no... I mean, kinda.” Raph was staring at the belly, not sensing the danger until the cup of yogurt hit his forehead, spilling the contents over his face. “Mikey! What the-”

 

“You fucking tool! I'm carrying our babies and you're calling me fat?!”

 

Raphael stood up and wiped the yogurt from his face, not understanding why Mikey was so mad about that.

 

“I was just saying your belly got bigger!”

 

“And whose fault is that, huh?! Just because you couldn't control your dick I'm stuck like this!”

 

“You were _begging_ to be fucked! Calm the fuck down!”

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Donnie asked from the doorway, alarmed when he's heard the shouting.

 

Raph looked furious, while Mikey suddenly dove into Donnie's arms, tears running down his face. Raphael's glare turned to a look of confusion as he shook his head.

 

“Raphie called me fat!” Mikey sobbed.

 

Donnie's eyes narrowed as he glared at their older mate, arms wrapping protectively around the smaller turtle.

 

“Are you nuts? How can you say that?!”

 

Raph's glare returned.

 

“His belly is twice the size it was last month!”

 

“He's carrying _three_ eggs! He's going to get much bigger in the next three to four months!”

 

Donatello wasn't prepared for his little brother to push him away, letting out another sob as he wrapped his arms around his belly.

 

“I'm not big! You're both jerks! I hate you!” With that he stomped into the living room, cursing and shouting all the while, leaving two confused turtles to themselves.

 

“What the shell?”

 

“He's gone crazy, I'm telling you!”

 

“Looks like the mood swings are starting...”

 

Suddenly the shouting stopped. Exchanging wary glances, Donnie and Raph carefully approached the living room.

 

While they've been in the kitchen Leo's come home, apparently.

 

Their leader had an orange lily in hand, and was currently enjoying a hot make-out session with their baby brother by the couch.

 

“Great, of course he gets all the good moods...” Raph rolled his eyes, not even reacting to the pillow that hit his face.

 

 

~

 

 

The turtles have been searching for a house for quite a while now. And finally they found one that seemed to be perfect.

 

It was only five minutes from the dojo. It was snug between two other houses, and didn't have a garden, but a balcony and the park with the playground was just across the street.

 

On the ground floor was a big living room slash dining room with big windows that Leo gushed over, a guest bathroom and a kitchen with an island, something Mikey has always wanted.

 

The basement held three rooms, one would be perfect for Donnie to use as a lab and for tinkering. Raph could transform one into his gym, and there was even enough room for a hot tub. The other could be used for storage.

 

On the first floor were four bedrooms, and a big bathroom with two sinks, a shower _and_ a tub. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet and the adjoining balcony, facing the park.

 

Currently the family was standing in one of the other bedrooms with the agent.

 

“... and this could be your nursery.” The agent smiled brightly, walking around and drawing a picture with his words.

 

Mikey burst out in tears suddenly. His mates' eyes widened as they exchanged glances. Raph shook his head and stepped back. He would _not_ deal with that right now. Somehow he always said the wrong thing, resulting in him getting hit by something.

 

Donnie rubbed his little brother's shoulder, smiling.

 

“What is it, baby?” Mikey sniffed and smiled, tears still streaming down his face.

 

“I just imagined the nursery. Our babies will love it. They're gonna look so cute in their cribs... just...” Another sob.

 

Leo's heart gave out as he wrapped his arms around Mikey to console him.

 

“Aw, angelcakes...”

 

A second later his eyes widened as Mikey slapped him.

 

“You smell like vinegar! How could you!” Mikey covered his mouth, quickly turning and running towards the bathroom.

 

The sound of retching could be heard a moment later. Raph shot Leo a look that said “I knew that would happen.” while Donnie cleared his throat, smiling pleasantly at the agent, who was watching them with a rather dumbstruck expression.

 

“So...” More sounds of vomiting. “I guess we take the house.”

 

 

~

 

 

Now that they had a house, they needed new furniture for the babies. They would order it and the shop would deliver it within the next two weeks. That was enough time to color the rooms before that.

 

The first few months they would keep the babies in one room anyways as it was easier to tend to them that way.

 

“Aaaw, this would look cute...” Donnie smiled, patting a really nice white crib with cream colored curtains and plush stars and clouds hanging above.

 

Mikey grinned widely, nodding. It was neutral, so they could match the bedding with whatever color-scheme they would decide on. Leo and Raph agreed too, pleased at how smooth this day seemed to be.

 

“Excuse me,” Leo stopped one of the employees. “We need three of these.”

 

“Oh I'm so sorry... I'm afraid this is the last exemplar...”

 

Three sets of eyes fixated on Mikey as his brothers waited for his outburst. Would he cry? Would he laugh? Or worst, would he-

 

“WHAT?!” His brothers winced at the volume. “I have _three_ babies in my belly! We need _three_ cribs!”

 

The employee blinked, unsure of how to react, he glanced at the other turtles before fixating on Mikey again.

 

“Uhm, yes, I understand, but... but this is the last of that k-kind. It's fifty percent off bec-”

 

“Why would we buy this crib if there's only one of it?! Do you have an idea how horrible it would look if we just mix three different cribs?! They're gonna think we're favoring one of them, and then they will hate us!” Cue in tears.

 

None of his mates knew how to calm Mikey. Chances were high that they'd get slapped again. Michelangelo stood there, wiping at his eyes as the tears kept flowing, while the employee's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

 

Two mute rounds of rock-paper-scissors later Raph cursed under his breath before carefully putting his arms around his baby brother's shoulders in a hug.

 

“Honey, there are a dozen more cribs just down the aisle... I bet one of them is the perfect one. Why don't we take a look at them, and then you can pick a changing table to go with it?”

 

Mikey looked up at him with his big blue eyes, lip still quivering. Raph pressed a kiss to Mikey's head, knowing it was a dangerous game.

The sea-green turtle sniffed.

 

“Can we buy some plushies too?” He asked hopefully, snuggling closer, unaware of the relieved sighs around him.

 

“Of course, baby. As many as you want.” With that, Raphael guided him along the aisle, distracting him.

 

Leo and Donnie stayed behind to apologize for their mate's behavior.

 

“Donnie! Leo! Look, it's perfect!” He was grinning widely again, tears and anger completely forgotten.

 

 

~

 

 

“When you were pregnant...” Mikey asked Kion, as they were sitting on a bench by the playground “... were you, I don't know, kinda frisky?”

 

Raph was playing with Elia, laughing as he pushed her on the swing.

 

Kion snorted in laughter, turning from the scene to watch Mikey wiggle on the bench next to him.

 

“Kinda? I bothered both Telon and Bogen at work because I didn't want to wait for them to come home.”

 

“It's really nice, actually, the only thing that annoys me is... you know. The leaking.” Kion nodded in understanding, rummaging through his baby bag and handing Mikey a wet wipe.

 

“I suggest you keep those around. There are some sort of adult diapers you could wear, but yeah.” Kion laughed at the mortified look Mikey sent him. “Woah chill, I'm joking!”

 

Mikey frowned, blushing as he quickly wiped his leaking behind. He squeaked when he noticed the tip of his penis peeking out. Kion couldn't help but laugh harder at the pure look of horror and placed the baby blanket from Elia's stroller in his lap.

 

“You can keep it, Elia claims he hates yellow now. I'm gonna have to buy her a new blanket anyways.”

 

“This is so embarrassing.” Mikey mumbled. “I didn't sign up for this.”

 

“It's completely normal. Don't worry, it only lasts about a week and then you're back to your usual self. It just means the babies develop their genders. The overload of estrogen and testosterone is responsible for this... bla bla bla. That's what Telon explained back then.”

 

“That means when this is over he can tell me the genders?” Mikey grinned widely at the thought. “This is awesome, we've been waiting to paint the rooms until we knew their genders...”

 

He leaned back on the bench and sighed as he stroke his belly.

 

“Raph is right, I've become really big...” he pouted at the bulge.

 

“Well, three eggs need room. They get to the size of watermelons. You have a rough road ahead.” Kion winced when Mikey blinked at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Duh, you have to give birth to them at some point. I only had one egg and screamed my throat raw. Your mates should start stretching you about two weeks before you're due.”

 

“Oh shell... I haven't even thought about that...”

 

“I'm gonna show you a few breathing techniques that help, and if you're stretched properly it doesn't hurt as much. I mean, of course they can't prepare you for the size of a watermelon, but when they get two fists inside you it's way easier. The lube is- oh. Sorry.”

 

Mikey bent over the side of the couch to empty his stomach, Kion's hand rubbing his shell doing little to comfort him.

 

He took the offered bottle of water, taking big gulps. Raph came over with Elia clinging to his hand.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked, cupping Mikey's cheek.

 

“Yeeeeah...” Mikey watched as Raph sniffed and narrowed his eyes. “Can we go home? I have a craving you could help me with...”

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

 

Mikey let out a content sigh, closing his eyes while Raph carefully kneaded his aching feet. His ankles were swollen and pulsating, Raph's massage helping at least a little.

 

Meanwhile Leo was forcing Mikey to drink another cup of water and wiping the sweat off his forehead. While it had been really warm at the beginning of the summer months, now in late August the sun was beating down mercilessly, and the muggy heat was affecting the pregnant turtle in the worst ways.

 

Though aside from keeping him hydrated and making him as comfortable as possible there was nothing they could do.

 

Donnie came up the stairs from the basement of their new house, wiping his hands on a towel. With a satisfied smile he walked over to a box he installed next to a light-switch and pressed a button. With a quiet hum cool air blew from improvised vents.

 

All of the turtles let out sighs of relief at the soothing feeling washing over their overheated bodies.

 

“You're the best...” Mikey praised, making Donnie square his shoulders proudly before he plopped down next to Raph.

 

“I know.”

 

“Feeling better, baby?” Leo asked, nuzzling Mikey's beak.

 

“Yeah, thanks...” Mikey yawned and rubbed at his eyes before his hands settled on his belly with a pout. “Being pregnant is exhausting...”

 

“You think? Wait till the babies are here. Being parents is way more exhausting. Telon said the first few months were the worst, and they only have one kid.” Donatello leaned his head on Raph's shoulder, sipping from a cup of water Leo handed him.

 

“Kion said it's worth it, though. There's days he just wants to punch something, but when Elia comes to cuddle up to him it's all forgotten.”

 

“I can't wait to be a dad...” Leo smiled, lovingly rubbing the swollen belly.

 

“You're more of a mom than a dad.” Raph snorted, earning a glare from his older mate.

 

“Hardy har.”

 

“He's kinda right though. They can't call all of us 'dad'...” Donnie rubbed his chin in thought.

 

“I call dibs on 'dad'. I was looking forward to it from the very beginning.” Raphael paused his massage, giving Leo and Don a pointed look.

 

“If you continue I'm on your side.” Mikey wriggled his toes in Raph's lap, closing his eyes again when the fingers continued their kneading.

 

“Whatever. Mikey's obviously 'Mom'.” One blue eye opened.

 

“What? Just because I'm giving birth to them?” He rolled his eyes at his mates' deadpan stares. “Fine. I'm the mom. But I vote for Leo to be called 'Mama Leo'.”

 

“Your right to vote is officially revoked.” Leo grumbled, covering Mikey's face with the wet towel.

 

“I'll be Papa Don. Has a nice ring to it.” Donnie said, grinning at Leo's pouting face.

 

“Why don't you just go with father? You're going to be all zen-like mystical anyways.”

 

“It's gonna take ages for them to say that.”

 

“Fafa!” Mikey giggled in a overly sweet voice, succeeding in making Raph and Donnie laugh out loud and mimic him.

 

“Fafa!”

 

“Oh shut up!” Leo shook the bottle of sparkling water and sprayed his mates with it, laughing along when it only made them laugh harder.

 

 

~

 

 

“Is that... is that supposed to be a dick?” Raph asked with squinting eyes, tilting his head along with Leo.

 

They were at Telon's office, trying to tell the gender of their babies. The doctor chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“That's _her_ tail.” He explained, moving the device slowly to get a better angle.

 

“Here. This is a penis... and... thiiiiis...” He trailed off, tilting his head in concentration, “... this too. Looks like you'll have two boys and one girl.” Telon announced with a smile.

 

The brothers grinned with a dazed expression, watching the turtle shaped bodies on the screen.

 

“They look so... so perfect.” Donnie breathed. To think he's been against them in the beginning... He could kick himself. Good thing Telon has knocked some sense into him.

 

The doctor became his confidant as they worked together, and he's been rather sympathetic. The way he talked about Elia though, how much closer the tiny bundle of joy brought them, it made Donnie think. And when the toddler visited them with Kion, something happened to Don.

 

It was a miracle. Nature was a great thing, and the babies, _their_ babies were also little miracles that just tried to live.

 

“By now their bodies are almost fully developed in form and shape. In the next three months they will grow to full size, their skin will strengthen, their shells will harden completely.” Telon explained. “It's gonna be uncomfortable, you should rest with your feet propped up as often as you can. And absolutely nothing strenuous.”

 

“We have to paint the rooms now that we can finally choose the colors!”

 

“Mikey.” Telon snapped his fingers to get the smaller turtle's attention. “No painting rooms for you. No heavy lifting. No jumping or running around like a maniac.”

 

“But I was looking forward to painting the rooms...” Mikey pouted.

 

“Look, if you paint, you're putting your already strained muscles through a lot more stress with all the bending and stretching. And if your body is in stress, the babies are too. I won't have to tell you that this is bad. Not to mention the toxic fumes you'd be exposing yourself too.”

 

Mikey was looking at his doctor with wide eyes, arms wrapping around his belly automatically.

 

“I'd hurt the babies?”

 

“I'm afraid so, yes. But as long as you follow my instructions, take your vitamins and take it easy everything will be fine. Just let your mates spoil you rotten and enjoy it, okay?”

 

“Great, he's got permission to boss us around.” Raph grumbled, but the smile betrayed him as he rubbed a hand over the swell.

 

Leo grabbed Mikey's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You heard the doc, you're going to take it easy and follow the instructions.” Mikey nodded, closing his eyes with a giggle when Leo nuzzled his beak.

 

“Have you thought of names yet?” Telon asked after a while, turning off the ultrasound machine.

 

“Kinda.” Donnie answered with a smile. “We had to think of three per gender in case it was all boys or all girls.” He turned to look at his brothers. “I guess our little girl is going to be called Amethyst. Amy for short.”

 

“That's a sweet idea.” Telon smiled appreciatively. “And the boys? Gems too?”

 

“Yes,” Leo said, “One of them is going to be called Kyanite, our little Ky.”

 

“And the other Malachite. I like the color.” Raph grinned, gripping Mikey's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

 

“Aaw, Kion is gonna be swooning when I tell him.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Absolutely nothing strenuous, Mikey.” Leo scolded in a low voice when said turtle's hand started wandering over his thigh, not even looking up from the book about male pregnancies they've got from Telon.

 

They were laying in bed, Raph reading one of the sports magazines of this dimension, trying to understand the rules. Don's tongue was poking out as he tinkered with one of their shellcells, trying to modify it into a baby monitor.

 

Both of them looked over to their brothers at Leo's words. Mikey was laying on his side, facing their oldest mate as it was most comfortable with his protruding belly.

 

“Come on Leo, this isn't strenuous! It helps me relax.”

 

“You relax _afterwards_ , after straining your body.” Leo didn't even bother to look at his baby brother, not about to give in. Mikey frowned, lip in a pout before he simply turned around to face Raph instead, who raised an eye-ridge.

 

“Raph, I wanna fuck.”

 

The hothead glanced at Leo before shrugging and putting his magazine away, pecking Don's cheek as he leaned over.

 

“Donnie, you in?” The genius didn't answer for a second, securing a screw before putting his tools on the nightstand right next to him. He then leaned over Raph to press his lips to Mikey's with a smile.

 

“Guys, Telon said-”

 

“Shell Leo, last week each of us fucked him twice a day because he was so frisky. What's the difference?” Raph licked his lips at the sight of Donnie and Mikey making out, the genius' plastron rubbing against his rapidly forming bulge.

He gripped Don's wagging tail and gave it a nice squeeze, eliciting a moan and Leo barely suppressed a churr at the sight.

 

“Last week Telon didn't-”

 

Donnie pulled away from Mikey to roll his eyes at Leo.

 

“Actually, during sex his body produces hormones that are good for the babies.”

 

“Sex makes me happy. And when I am happy the babies are too.” Mikey agreed before trying to get in a kneeling position.

 

The previous week had consisted of quickies, mostly in missionary position or with him on all fours. Some other positions just weren't possible in his current situation, let alone comfortable.

 

He leaned forward to kiss Raph, wagging his tail. Leo bit his lip at the sight, feeling his own lower plastron stir. Donnie reached over Mikey's shell to squeeze the tail like Raph was doing to his own tail.

 

Leo let out a defeated sigh when Don's fingertip dipped into Mike's hole. He dropped down and gave himself a few strokes before grabbing the pregnant turtle's hips and pulled him back. With a churr he nipped on Mikey's neck from behind. Keeping a grip on him, the leader laid them both on the side. His plastron pressed against Mikey's shell as his mouth continued to caress the sea-green neck and his hand wandered to rub at the leaking entrance.

 

“Mh, that looks good.” Donnie commented with a smirk at Raph. He climbed over the hothead and turned so he was also laying on his side. His hands rubbed over the belly while his mouth was closing over Mikey's stiff cock.

 

Raph caught on quickly and with a grin he spooned Donnie too, bringing their bottle of lube with him. Not wasting any time, he coated his fingers with it and began prepping the genius.

Mikey grabbed Don's leg and pulled his lower half closer to lick and suck at the twitching length, just like Donnie was doing to him.

 

Churrs sounded through their bedroom, along with needy moans. Donnie let go of Mikey's cock in favor of tilting his head upwards. One of his hands continued to massage the weeping dick.

 

“Leo... fuck him. I wanna watch.” The olive turtle demanded, biting his lip sexily. A moan escaped him when Raph's fingers stabbed his prostate hard before pulling back.

 

“Kinky babe.” Raph chuckled, quickly lubing his cock up to time his penetration with Leo.

 

The leader also couldn't suppress a chuckle, but pulled his fingers out of the wet hole. Mikey shuddered, moaning needily around Don's cock when he felt Leo's heavy erection bumping teasingly against his entrance.

 

Leo could see how Raph was struggling to hold himself back, waiting for him to push in. Biting his lip in amusement he moved his hips back and forth, only barely touching the quivering hole.

 

Raph grunted in annoyance at the teasing, while Donnie let out a frustrated whine. Mikey tried to push his hips back against his, but Leo's grip was too tight. The leader fully enjoyed having such a control over all of his mates. It gave him a sense of power.

The hand that held Mikey's leg up squeezed the thigh, eliciting a whine from his youngest brother.

 

“Leeeeo...” Mikey groaned, letting go of Donnie's cock.

 

Before he could turn his head to complain, Leo snapped his hips upward, ramming his dick fully inside Mikey. Raph cursed and copied the action, groaning in pleasure at the tight feeling around his cock.

 

Mikey and Donnie squeezed each others' erection, churring as they watched the other getting fucked.

 

Michelangelo had to admit, this position was the most comfortable with his protruding belly. And the sight in front of him was so sexy... With a loud moan he dipped his head again to swallow all of Donnie's cock, humming around it as his prostate was jabbed repeatedly by Leo.

 

Donnie cried out at the pleasure and returned the favor, turned on by Mikey's talented mouth around him and Raph's thick cock pounding his ass. The closeness of all of them made his stomach flutter, the sounds they all were making driving him close to the edge.

 

Mikey's high pitched muffled moan when he came brought the vibration Donnie needed to reach his own orgasm, the two younger turtles squeezing tight around the hot erections in him.

 

Leo lost his pace, frantically pushing deep into Mikey before blowing his load, filling the tight channel with his essence. Raph gave only a few more hard thrusts before he also emptied himself in Donnie, resting his head against the back of the olive neck.

 

“... I really like this position.” Donnie chuckled, eyes following Leo's dick as he pulled out of Mike's hole and shuddered when Raph did the same.

 

“Me too.” Mikey agreed with a silly grin and closed eyes. “And I feel soooo relaxed now.”

 

Leo rolled his eyes good-naturedly, tucking himself away and yawning. He pulled Mikey closer and placed his hands on his belly while Donnie and Raphael turned around again, snuggling to them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the sex isn't that great, I wasn't really in the mood for smut but had to get this out so I could continue with other chapters^^'


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

 

A hand on his shoulder woke Mikey up. He's been napping on their bed, enjoying the gentle breeze that came from the open balcony door.

 

Mikey stretched his limbs before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

“And you said you weren't tired.” Donnie teased him with a smile and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You slept for over two hours.”

 

“What? Really?” Mikey blinked, rubbing his belly. “Ugh, they're just so heavy now.” He pouted at his unborn babies.

 

Donnie laughed, flicking his brother's beak. “Well, that's a good sign. They're growing just the way they're supposed to. Come on, let's have a snack.”

 

The genius helped Mikey to stand up.

 

“Where are Leo and Raph?”

 

“Well, Mr. Macho is convinced that he can build the cribs on his own, while Mr. Worrywart installed safety measures all around the house. Right now they're both bickering about the right way to build the cribs.”

 

The tone Donatello used was quite amused, and Mikey couldn't help but laugh when he heard faint sounds of an argument through the closed door to their nursery.

 

“You're not helping them?”

 

“Nah. While they were busy making fools of themselves I was occupied.” Don eyed the grate Leo had been installing for over an hour and shook his head with a chuckle. One simple push of his finger against the wood and the safety lock sprung open. Good thing they still had a few months left until they're here.

 

At the bottom of the stairs Donnie let out a frustrated sigh at how the grate wouldn't budge at all. Mikey laughed at his mate's expression. He made short work of breaking the safety lock to open it. He was going to have to look everything over again anyways.

 

“Okay, close your eyes sweetheart.”

 

Mikey blinked before complying. “Uh okay. Why?”

 

Donnie smiled and carefully guided the smaller turtle into their living room. “You'll see in a second. Open your eyes.”

 

In an unused corner of the big room Donnie had built some sort of crib. It was the shape of a hexagon, surrounded by bars that went all the way down to the ground. The padding was a light green with some clouds on it, and most of the plushies they've bought were put up for decoration. Two crossed arcs above held some dangling stars, sun and moon. An improvised mobile.

 

“Donnie... this is beautiful...” Mikey smiled widely poking the dangling plush moon. “You made this in two hours?”

 

“I've been working on it for a while now, but I finished it today.” He gestured to a sort of lever left and right from it. “The first few weeks it's easier to keep them there during the day. We can keep an eye on them and have our hands free for other things. And once they're able to sit we can lower this,” Donnie demonstrated, lowering the padded surface until it hit the ground, “and make it a playpen.”

 

Mikey watched in awe and couldn't help but throw his arms around Donnie's neck, pressing his lips to his.

 

“This is brilliant! You're the best!” A cute little blush spread over Don's cheeks as he grinned widely, wrapping his arms around his little brother.

 

“I know.” Mikey purred when Donnie nuzzled his beak and sighed happily. Both of them jumped at a rather loud crash from upstairs. They exchanged wary glances before making their way up.

 

“Now look what you did!”

 

“What _I_ did?! I told you this doesn't belong there!”

 

“Look at the instructions! It says clearly that it-”

 

“Why don't you shove your instructions-”

 

Both of their mates looked up when Donnie and Mikey opened the door to the nursery.

 

“What did you do?” Donatello asked with a deadpan expression.

 

“Nothing! We were almost done and then it just collapsed!” Raph kicked the crib on the ground in frustration.

 

Taking in the scene, Donnie bent down and picked up two screws. He held them up with a raised eye-ridge. “Well?”

 

It was quite amusing to see the two dominant turtles so flustered. However, before they could start babbling in their defense, Mikey stomped his foot.

 

“Are you two nuts?! What if one of our babies was in there?!”

 

“Baby, we wouldn't put them inside without making sure it was safe.”

 

“Need any help?” Donnie intervened before Mikey could work himself into a tantrum. After a while they had figured out how to handle Mike's mood swings.

 

“Nah, we just need to put the screws in and we're done.”

 

“You needed two hours for a crib. A _single_ crib. You do realize we need three of them, right?”

 

“Psh, now that we're done with the first one the other two will be a piece of cake.”

 

Raph squared his jaw and turned away from Don's amused look of doubt, pulling Leo with him.

 

“Oh, cake!” Mikey suddenly exclaimed, taking Donnie's hand and guiding him out of the room. “I'm gonna make a cake. You have to help me.”

 

They were barely down the stairs when another crash came from the nursery, followed by shouting.

 

“What are you doing?! The screws belong there!”

 

“No, _there_! Are you crazy?!”

 

 

~

 

 

Raph came down the stairs with a towel around his shoulders. He used it to finish drying off as he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Mikey talking in the living room.

 

Leo was at their dojo, while Don was also working. Who was he talking to? With a frown Raph went to their living room, leaning against the door-frame.

Mikey was sitting on the couch, comfortably back against the cushions and reading from a fairy-tale book.

 

Raph rested his elbows on the back of the couch, kissing the top of Mikey's head.

 

“Is there a special reason you're reading out loud?”

 

Mikey smiled up at him and rubbed a hand over his belly.

 

“I'm reading to them.” Raph raised an eye-ridge and chuckled.

 

“Yeah I bet they appreciate the educational effect of...”, he tilted his head to read the title, “...'The friendly bunny Belo.'”

 

Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

“Donnie said they can probably hear us. They get used to our voices and all. When I talk to them they kinda... settle down.”

 

“What do you mean?” Mikey blushed and shrugged one shoulder with a smile before patting the cushion next to him.

 

“Come.” Raphael blinked in confusion as he sat down next to his mate, one arm automatically resting over his shoulders. Mikey leaned into him, putting the book aside for now.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday tomorrow, but I guess it's okay if I tell you now.”

 

Mikey rested his head on Raph's shoulders, smile still on his face as he grabbed his big brother's free hand to rest it on his belly.

 

“Baby, what-”

 

“Ssh, just wait.”

 

They waited for a few moments in complete silence. And then Raph felt it. Barely noticeable, but _there_. A soft shifting beneath Mikey's plastron. The red-banded turtle perked up, eyes wide as he looked at Mikey. The younger one grinned.

 

“Is this...”

 

“Yep. Our babies.” Raph felt his mouth split into a grin as he put his head to Mikey's belly. He could hear one very faint heartbeat and waited for a few more seconds before there was another light shifting against his cheek.

 

“But I thought... Donnie said...” Mikey tilted his head with a tender smile, his hand stroking Raph's cheek.

 

“I was talking to Kion about how disappointed you were because you couldn't feel them. And he explained it to me. From the third month on my plastron became softer, you know, so they have room to grow.” Mikey started explaining, tracing lazy patterns on Raph's biceps now.

“They already move around in their eggs from the fifth month on, but we can't feel it because they're too weak to actually move the eggs. Now that they've grown bigger they press against my plastron too, and when they wiggle around in the egg they kinda rotate.” He chuckled.

“It feels pretty weird actually. Like, I feel one of the eggs moving like crazy. I was afraid they could break the shell but Kion assured me it's not possible with the fluid they're in.”

 

Raph had been quiet during Mikey's explanation, face in a dazed expression. He couldn't even tell how giddy and excited he was. With a wide grin that almost hurt he sat up again, grabbing Mike's face and kissing him passionately.

 

“This... This is amazing. They're moving around! I bet this is one is going to be a little troublemaker.” He laughed, a hand caressing the spot he's felt the shifting most.

 

“Yeah... they always start wiggling around when I'm sitting down or trying to sleep.” Mikey pouted a little. “Donnie said that's cause me moving around rocks them to sleep and when I stay still they wake up.”

 

“Donnie already knows?”

 

“Of course. I asked him for validation after my talk with Kion. And Leo felt it this morning coincidentally while you and Donnie were making breakfast.”

 

“So I was the last to know?” Raph pretended pouted, making Mikey giggle.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for you...” The smaller turtle wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and played with the tails of the red mask. Raph gave in and grinned, stroking Mikey's sides and nuzzling him.

“How about you rock me for a little bit?” Mikey suggested, biting his lip with a smirk.

 

“Only if you promise to not fall asleep.”

 

“Ha, let's see if it's worth staying awake.” Mikey laughed out loud, unable to pass this chance to tease Raph. He was still laughing when his brother pushed him flat on the couch with a lustful grin.

 

 

~

 

 

I _mages of a night club filled Leo's dreams. The neon lights were flashing in a blur. Faceless green figures were merging together as they danced to a hypnotic song._

 

_In the center of the blurry crowd was Mikey, still heavily pregnant and dancing around as if his belly was non-existent. Leo stepped towards him to scold him and drag him home, but while his feet moved, his body did not._

 

_He began to run, not moving an inch. It was as if he was running on a treadmill. He tried shouting for his little brother, but Mikey wasn't reacting._

 

_Suddenly two huge turtles appeared, dangerously close to the pregnant turtle. Leo recognized them as Naroy and Erion. They gripped Mikey's wrists, punching him when he struggled. The blue-banded turtle could only helplessly watch as they pushed him to the ground, Naroy forcing his legs apart while Erion rammed his knee into the swell in Mikey's plastron. Laughter when Mikey cried out in pain._

 

With a start Leo sat up straight in bed, sweaty and panting harshly. It took him a few seconds to realize he was at home in their bedroom. Raph and Donnie were sleeping soundly next to him. Dread knotted his stomach when he realized Mikey wasn't there.

 

Swallowing his panic he got up, careful not to wake his sleeping mates. Relief flooded him at the sight of the flickering lights from below. Mikey probably couldn't sleep and got up to watch TV. Silently Leo went downstairs to find Mikey curled up on the couch, a small pillow shoved under the belly he was rubbing absentmindedly.

 

“Couldn't sleep?” Leo asked in a whisper, a tiny relieved smile on his face as he approached his mate. Mikey yawned and looked at Leo.

 

“Yeah. The little rascals are having a party. Again. Did I wake you up?” Leo's smile faded as he tried to fight the remains from his nightmare. He shook his head and wordlessly grabbed the big couch cushions from behind Mikey before settling down there, wrapping his arms around his little brother from behind.

 

Mikey frowned worriedly at how shaken Leo seemed to be. His mate's hands were resting on his belly now. He held his breath for a few seconds until he felt the mad shifting around again. Leo let out a shaky sigh of relief and buried his face in the crook of Mikey's neck.

 

“Nightmare?” The younger one asked, putting his hands on Leo's. When he felt him nod he wiggled closer to him, turning his head a little so he could kiss his forehead. “You know, I had a dream about them too.”

Mikey smiled when Leo looked up from his position.

 

“Was it a good dream?”

 

“Depends on how you see it. I dreamed they all had Raph's temper and my mischief. They were dancing on our last nerves.” Leo chuckled, tightening his hold on his brother.

 

“I bet they have your energy with how much they move in there.”

 

“Well I hope they have Don's brain and your discipline. Raph's fire and my sense of humor.”

 

“They're gonna be perfect little children, no matter what traits they get. Though I hope they don't get my cooking skills.” Mikey laughed, prompting Leo to grin.

 

“Don't forget your crafting skills.” The youngster teased, only laughing harder when Leo gave him an offended look.

 

“My crafting skills are fine.”

 

“Yeeeeeah, that's why Donnie had to rebuild the grates on the stairs, and the safety locks you insisted on putting on the windows and doors, and the-”

 

“Okay I get it. Mean little turtle...” Leo laughed as he tickled his younger brother, nightmare forgotten.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are no more requests for the pregnancy I'm going to wrap this up quickly and have them be born soon. So if you have any more ideas or something you reeeaaally wanna see during the pregnancy please tell me :)


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

 

“No, look, hold them like this.”

 

Mikey's tongue was cutely sticking out as he concentrated on holding the knitting needles the right way.

Since he was forbidden to do anything strenuous, aka fun, Mikey was taking drastic measures to escape boredom. It took him a good amount of begging until Raph finally agreed to show him how to knit.

 

“Good. And now slowly, or you'll lose another stitch.” Mikey managed a few good stitches, grinning widely when he reached the end. “Very good, baby.” Raph praised, kissing his cheek with a smile. “Now practice a while, and when you get ten rows without losing a stitch I'll show you how to knit a cap.”

 

“Aw, but Raphie, I wanna make socks for the babies! They're gonna need them when it gets colder...”

 

“Socks are hard to make, honey... It took me ages to figure it out.” He sighed at Mikey's pout. “How about you make them caps and I make matching socks, hm?”

 

Mikey wrinkled his beak in thought before shrugging.

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

Raph smiled and grabbed the light blue wool and his spare knitting needles. He kept an eye on Mikey's progress as he started on a pair of socks. When he managed to finish the rows, Raph grabbed the lilac colored wool to help Mikey start a bonnet, instructing him while he worked on the socks.

 

“Do you think they will fit?” Mikey asked, pausing to wriggle his cramping hands. Raphael shrugged.

 

“I don't know. They should. If not we can sew them a little tighter until they grow into them.”

 

They sat in silence for a while. Raph has managed to finish both little socks while Mikey was only halfway done with the cap.

 

When the smaller turtle noticed Raph was done he paused to inspect the socks, eyes filling with tears and a big smile splitting his face.

 

“Oh look, they're so tiny! Ky will look so cute in them!” Raph chuckled and put them aside, cupping Mikey's cheek to kiss him.

 

“Come on, baby. Concentrate. We don't want little Amy to have a cold head.” Mikey laughed and wiped at his eyes.

 

“Yeah... sorry. It's just so... so _real_ , you know? They're almost here.”

 

Raph smiled wider and wiped the freckled cheek before pressing another kiss to it.

 

“Just a few more weeks.” He let out a happy sigh. “Now, give me the apricot colored wool. Malachite needs some socks too.”

 

 

~

 

 

“This is really nice...” Mikey sighed contently, leaning back on the comfy wicker chair. They bought four of them to put on the balcony, to enjoy the nice summer evenings. It was early October now, still pretty warm during the day. However, in the evenings it grew colder. So Donnie had gotten a blanket for himself and his baby brother before settling down on the chair next to him.

 

“It is. Though I wish Leo and Raph would hurry up with dinner.” The genius burrowed in his own blanket, flipping through a magazine. Their older mates were out to get some take-out for dinner.

 

Mikey nodded in agreement as he watched the colorful leaves of the park, orange, red, brown, yellow... He sat up straighter when something caught his eye.

With effort he stood up to lean against the railing.

 

“Hey, aren't those these chicks from last year?”

 

Donnie blinked and a second later he was standing next to Mikey. Indeed. Raph and Leo were standing there by a park bench, bags of food in hands and talking to Sheela and Defiana.

 

“What the shell? First those crooks and now them? Why do they keep coming back?” Donnie grit his teeth as Defiana touched Leo's biceps. He clenched his fists when Sheela whispered something to Raph, getting closer. The emerald turtle stepped back, though.

 

A sniff brought Don's attention to Mikey.

 

“They won't leave us, would they?”

 

“Aw sweetheart, of course not...” Donnie wrapped his arms around him while Mikey sobbed into his plastron. He narrowed his eyes as he watched their mates being hit on by those horrible bitches.

“Come on, let's get them home.”

 

Mikey looked up, letting Donnie wipe his tears away. The genius smiled encouragingly until Mikey had to smile back and nod. Inwardly Donnie fumed. They should've just told those whores to fuck off and come home. What was there to talk about anyways?!

 

They paused in front of their door so Mikey could slip into a jacket before they left the house. Sure enough Leo and Raph were still talking to the females. Donnie squeezed Mike's hand reassuringly and schooled his expression as they came closer, smiling pleasantly when he put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Raph's electric green eyes were wide when he turned around, but smiled at the sight of his younger mates.

 

“Hey babe.” He said louder than necessary. Don's eyes narrowed a fraction in confusion. He was feeling smug though when Raph kissed him in front of the women. Leo was immediately at Mikey's side and had an arm on his shoulders.

 

Sheela and Defiana were glaring at Mikey and Donnie in disgust.

 

“You weren't kidding.” Defiana curled her lip in distaste at the sight of Mikey's belly. Raph frowned and placed his hand on top of it protectively.

 

“Yeah. So thanks for the offer, but we're happy.” Leo smiled at the females, squeezing Mike's shoulder before lifting the bags of take-out. “If you'll excuse us, we're going to enjoy dinner with our mates now.”

 

“You could do so much better than that.” Sheela growled. “I can't believe you're dirty fags.”

 

Donnie was about to open his mouth, but Raph was faster.

 

“If all of the women here are bitches like you I'm rather glad to be a fag.”

 

They didn't bother listening to the following insults, calmly leading their younger mates back home. Donnie couldn't stop grinning. Raph pulled him close by his shoulders, a smirk on his face.

 

“I'm proud of you. I bet they had some great offers for you...”

 

“Oh please,” Leo said as they reached their house, “we have everything we need right here, with you.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Donnie?” Said turtle looked up when Mikey approached him, looking timid.

 

Donnie got up from his chair and let his brother sit down on it.

 

“Sweetheart, you could've just called, I would've come up.” He gently reprimanded, rubbing Mikey's shoulder. “You know you shouldn't walk the stairs without help.”

 

“I know... just... I wanted to talk to you in private.” Mikey fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. Donnie blinked in confusion.

 

“Okay... what is it?”

 

“Um... well. I'm due in a few weeks. And Kion said... uh... he said it would help if you could, you know, stretch me.” Donnie chuckled and nuzzled Mikey's beak.

 

“Yeah, Telon said that would be good. I was going to talk to you about that tomorrow, actually.”

 

Mikey nodded and sighed, relieved that his genius brother knew what to do. He rubbed his hand over his enormous belly.

 

“I'm scared, Donnie. It's gonna hurt when they come out...” Donnie winced through a smile and cupped Mike's cheek.

 

“I know it's a little intimidating for you. But when we stretch you enough it's gonna be less painful. And I can give you some relaxants to make it easier.”

 

“Aren't those meds bad for the babies?” Donnie pressed a kiss to Mike's belly.

 

“No. Well, they would if I gave you a larger dose over a few weeks, but a small dose when the contractions start is fine.”

 

Mikey found himself smiling in relief. They were ninjas, they got used to a certain level of pain during their fights, but this was different. He couldn't let himself be knocked out by painkillers, he _had_ to endure it. So to have that pain lessened... yeah, relief was an understatement.

 

“Kion said two fists would be enough.” He gave a shaky laugh. “I can't really believe that's possible.”

 

“Oh you would be surprised what people manage to fit in there. Hey, you already had two of our dicks in you.”

 

“But that hurt in the beginning too...”

 

“That's the point of being stretched, baby. To go past your level of comfort. Slowly and carefully of course.” Donnie grabbed Mikey's hands to pull him to his feet and began guiding him to the stairs.

“Raph and Leo leave in a few minutes to the dojo, then we can start if you want.”

 

Mikey hesitated before nodding.

 

“When the eggs are out... and I'm stretched so wide... how are we ever gonna have sex again? You're not gonna feel anything anymore!” Donnie chuckled as he helped Mikey upstairs.

 

“Sweetheart, the first two months after birth your forbidden to have any sex at all. That's enough time for your ass to recover. And if you wait for another month you'll be as tight as a virgin again.”

 

Mikey stopped in his tracks to stare at Donnie wide-eyed.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really. Don't worry. Though, when you're used to two fists we could fit all three of our dicks in you.” Mikey's face flushed deeply at the thought. It was an intimidating thought to be honest, but also so very exciting.

 

“That would work?” Donnie smirked at the dark blush on Mikey's cheeks.

 

“Yeah. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have to start somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter, but the next chap is way longer :)
> 
> I'm sorry, I couldn't add the actual stretching cause… well. I couldn't write it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this. If enough people are interested I will make a sequel about the time with the tots :)

* * *

 

 

“We won't need that.”

 

“How would you know? We're going to be there for a week. I'd rather be prepared.”

 

“Exactly, it's a week. And it's not like _we_ have to be there 24/7. If we forget something one of us can come get it.”

 

“I don't know about _you_ , Raph, but I'd rather be there when our babies come.”

 

“Of course I wanna be there! Shell, now you're losing your mind, we're not taking water bottles with us! They have more than enough water!”

 

Mikey let out a sigh from his spot at the kitchen door as he watched his two oldest mates bicker. His mouth twisted as he rubbed his big belly. He was due in two days, and Telon thought it would be best if he stayed at the hospital until the babies were coming. He'd have to stay a few days afterwards anyways, for his and the infants' sake.

Donnie was there already with Telon, preparing a room for him and his mates. Of course the three of them would stay with him.

 

Anyways, ever since waking up this morning he felt weird. It was like his stomach was shrinking, compressing the eggs. Like a cramp. It would come and go, and it wasn't bad enough to alert his already high-strung mates.

 

Mikey was irritated enough with his cramps, and Leo's and Raph's constant bickering wasn't helping at all. His babies didn't like it either, if the mad movements were anything to go by. He took deep breaths until the cramp passed, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“This is ridiculous! There's enough food too! Are you nuts?!”

 

“You heard the rumors about hospital food!”

 

“That's it, you've officially lost your mind, Leo!”

 

The pregnant turtle was about to tell them to shut up, when another cramp made him bite his lip. His eyes grew wide when suddenly liquid gushed from his entrance, running down his thighs.

 

“Uh... guys?”

 

“You'll thank me when they serve tasteless mush!”

 

“We'll just use salt! That's what it's for!”

 

“Guys...”

 

“Please, as if you'd be satisfied by that!”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, mighty Leonardo, I wasn't aware you were a chef now!”

 

“Maybe-”

 

“GUYS!”

 

“What?!” Leo and Raph yelled in unison.

 

“I think my water broke...” The eyes of his mates widened.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Mikey's face turned into a deadpan. His brothers, usually all tough and smart and collected, could be so clueless sometimes.

 

“No, could be I just pissed myself.” He hissed and doubled over at a specially painful cramp. “Oh shit...”

 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Leo cursed under his breath as he rushed over to support him. “Okay, breathe, like Kion showed you.” Leo took deep breaths himself, trying not to freak out, while Raph called Donnie as he grabbed the bag with their essentials.

 

“Donnie and Telon are setting up the birthing area, let's go.” Raph was just as giddy as Leo, though he seemed more happy than anxious.

 

The taller turtles kept Mikey in between them, supporting him on the way to the hospital. They had to stop twice on the two-minute-walk when the contractions got too painful. The hospital was already in sight when Mikey whined again, lungs working over time to get the right breathing technique.

 

Leo and Raph exchanged a look before hefting Mikey up between them, carrying him the rest of the way.

 

“You're doing great, baby, just a little longer.” Raph encouraged, relieved when they reached the doors. Donnie was waiting there with a wheelchair, biting his lips in excitement.

 

“They're early.” Leo said, eyes wide as he helped Mikey sit down. Donnie grinned, pressing his lips to Mikey's head before he started taking him to the direction of the birthing area.

 

“That's normal. That's why Telon wanted you to come in a few days before the due date... Oh my god I'm so excited!”

 

“Good, then you can press them out of your ass! Holy shell it hurts!”

 

Telon was waiting for them by a door. The room's ground was littered with several pillows and blankets, covered in fabric that was easily cleaned.

He seemed rather amused by Mikey's yelling.

 

His mates helped him into the room and lowered him on the padded ground, on all fours after Don's instructions.

In the corner was a large incubator, and the devices for listening to the heartbeats and the ultrasound machine were there.

 

“Just breathe through the pain, baby, just-” Leo was cut off by Mikey pulling on his mask roughly.

 

“Breathe yourself, Leo! I swear to god, shut the fuck up!” Leo gulped with wide eyes, exchanging an intimidated look with Raph.

 

“It's okay sweetheart, in a minute it will be easier.” Donnie pacified as he gave Mikey a shot. Then he looked at his older mates.

 

“I'm gonna help Telon with the birth. There's a rag and water, wipe his face and try to... well, try to calm him.”

 

Raph yelped at the sudden crushing grip Mikey had on his hand as he panted. Leo nearly fell over himself as he hurried to get the bowl of water and rag, gently dabbing away the sweat on his mate's face.

 

“Shell, Mikey, ease up a little!” Raph cursed as his hand was crushed.

 

“I'm gonna shove a watermelon in your ass, let's see how you _ease up_ then, asshole!”

 

Raph ground his teeth, but shut up and endured the torture on his hand.

 

Donnie smiled sympathetically before lifting the swollen tail of his younger brother.

Clear lube was oozing out, the muscles twitching and clenching as the contractions wrecked through the pregnant body.

 

Telon was calm as he settled next to Donnie and prodded with gloved hands on the entrance. He explained a few things to the olive turtle as he did.

 

“... He's lucky it's going pretty fast for him. Some turtles have contractions for a few hours before they're ready.” He chuckled, earning a glare from Raph. Telon cleared his throat but kept his smile. “Uh yeah, sorry. Okay Mikey, when the next contraction starts I want you to push, alright?”

 

Mikey bit his lip, sobbing as Leo wiped more sweat from his face. He dug his fingers into Leo's thigh in a vain attempt to hold on, groaning when the next wave of pain started.

 

“Push!”

 

Raph's and Leo's hisses of pain were barely audible as Mikey shouted his pain as he pushed. Donatello would've laughed at the pained faces of his older mates, but he was captivated by the spreading entrance.

 

“Very good Mikey, you're doing great.” Telon encouraged, grabbing a towel when something white started to appear.

 

“Shit I can't do this!” Mikey wailed, grip on his brothers easing up a little. Leo let go of the breath he's been holding and quickly wiped his face again.

 

“You can and you will, honey. Come on, just think of our babies. You're doing so well so far.” Leo smiled despite the bruises on his thigh and kissed Mikey's face to calm him. Raph used his free hand to pat his shoulder.

 

“Sweetie, you have to push, I can already see the first egg!” Donnie exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement.

 

Mikey screamed again as he pushed more, drowning out simultaneous groans of pain from Leo and Raph.

 

“That's it...”

 

More and more of the egg was showing, and Donnie couldn't help but wince in sympathy when he saw how far the poor hole was stretched. Mikey will definitely be sore for a while

 

“Oh god, oh holy shit, just kill me!”

 

“Just a little more, Mikey, it's almost out!” Telon coaxed, holding the towel under the heavily stretched entrance to catch the egg.

 

With another roar Mikey pushed again, almost falling forward in relief when the egg dropped free. Donnie grinned widely at the sight of it.

 

Telon wiped the egg dry and placed it in the incubator, taking a few seconds to place the sounding device over it. The tiny heartbeat was a little faster than normal, because of the stress from birth, but the sound was just a thing of beauty.

With a pen the doctor wrote a big '1' on it, smiling at the newly parents before settling down behind Mikey again.

 

The youngest turtle was still panting, the contractions a little less pressuring at the moment, but still there. Donnie was still staring at their first egg in amazement, only brought back to reality by a whimper coming from his mate.

 

“Your first baby is safe and sound, Mikey. Come on, only two more to go. You can do this.”

 

Michelangelo took a few deep breaths, grip on his mates never ceasing. Then he nodded to himself, determined, before pushing again. He felt the next egg going through the small passage. A scream escaped him when he slowly pushed it down to his entrance. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

It was easier now that the first egg was already out, still it hurt as he forced it past his ring of muscles. His voice cracked from all the screaming, stopping abruptly when it plopped safely into the doctor's arms.

 

“Sweetheart, you're doing so great!” Donnie praised, using a soft towel to wipe at his drenched thighs.

 

“We're so proud of you...” Raph nuzzled his brother, using the momentary calm. He couldn't feel his hand anymore, but that didn't matter at the moment. He couldn't help but grin widely at the second strong heartbeat coming from their child.

 

Mikey smiled weakly, resting his head on Leo's shoulder now. Telon sat down again, after marking the second egg as such. He grabbed another towel, smiling encouragingly.

 

“Okay Mikey, one more time.”

 

The sea-green turtle was surprised at how easy the last egg seemed to get out. As soon as he felt it leave his body he collapsed completely against Leo, letting himself be snuggled and pampered and kissed.

 

He waited with closed eyes for the heartbeat of their third baby... that never came. His own heart started jumping to his throat. He ignored his protesting muscles as he pushed away from Leo to see the incubator.

 

His mates watched with wide eyes as Telon frowned as he moved the sounding device over the egg.

 

“Telon...?” Donnie choked out, covering his mouth already as tears jumped in his eyes.

 

The doctor sighed.

 

“I... I'm sorry but-”

 

“NO!” Mikey interrupted him as he scrambled over to the incubator using Telon to get to a standing position. Tears were streaming down his face. “You're not doing this to me!” He screamed at the egg.

 

Raph got behind him, holding him upright as he wept. His own eyes were wet as he looked at the still egg.

Leo held Donnie close as the latter cried into his shoulder.

 

“Mikey...”

 

“No, this can't be!” Mikey cried again, latching onto the incubator, knees shaking hard. “If you're our child you're too stubborn to just give up on life! You belong to a family of fighters, now fight!”

 

He collapsed in Raph's hold, sobbing at the thought of one of his children being dead.

 

Telon watched them with pity, about to turn off the sounding machine, when...

 

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

 

Eyes widening he moved the device over the egg, smile splitting his face when the slow heartbeat got stronger and stronger.

 

“This is... it's a miracle!”

 

Hope was evident on all of the turtles' faces. The heartbeat was steady even after a few minutes, and now the parents were crying in relief. Telon turned off the machine and grabbed the pen with a smile, writing a big '3' on it.

 

“I can't believe it...” Donnie muttered, standing together with his mates now.

 

“It's true, he or she is a stubborn little shit...” Raph said, voice thick with tears, but a grin on his face.

 

Telon eyed the exhausted family and patted the incubator.

 

“How about we get you settled in your room? Mikey needs to rest, all of you do.”

 

“No, I wanna see when they hatch.” Mikey protested, though he was barely strong enough to keep his eyes open, let alone carry his own weight. Raph scooped him up easily enough now that he lost his extra pounds.

 

“It's gonna be three hours until they usually start to move and try to break through the eggshell. You can set an alarm, or I can wake you up if you want, but you need to sleep. I don't want any complications to arrive because you don't allow your body to rest.”

 

Telon's voice was stern, and the mere possibility of that happening was enough to Mikey's mates on board.

 

“Come on, our room is just at the end of the hall.” Donnie had a tight grip on Leo's hand as he began walking. Mikey's gaze was fixated on the eggs, shoulders slumping in relief when Telon moved it along to follow them into their assigned room.

 

 

~

 

 

“It's moving!”

 

“They're all moving.”

 

“No, 2 is moving more. Look, it's cracking!”

 

It was six hours after Mikey laid the eggs, and right now they all were gathered around the incubator, Telon included, waiting for them to hatch.

 

Indeed, the second egg was starting to crack. A piece of the white shell fell as a tiny olive green fist broke through.

 

The adult turtles held their breaths with big smiles as more of the shell was worked open by the fists until all of the top half was off.

The baby made a soft noise, eyes still closed, and started to wiggle in the lower part of the eggshell until it fell over. It started to wail.

 

Telon chuckled and extracted it from its prison, carefully laying it on its carapace and pressing on the lower front of the plastron. A tiny penis came out before retreating again when the pressure was gone.

 

“It's a boy.” The doctor announced with a grin. Donnie grabbed the blue blanket they bought back then and carefully wrapped their baby in it, smiling when it calmed down in his arms.

 

Mikey leaned against his brother, using a finger to gently stroke the side of the tiny face.

 

“Hey little Ky...” he cooed with a smile. As if on cue the baby blinked a few times until his eyes stayed open, revealing a deep cerulean color, somewhere between Mikey's and Leo's shade.

 

“He's so beautiful...” Raph whispered, mesmerized by the little wonder.

 

“Duh, he's our kid.” Mikey chuckled.

 

“Aw look, he's looking for Mikey!” Leo exclaimed. Kyanite was indeed turning his little head whenever he heard his mother talking.

 

“He's used to his voice the most.” Donnie laughed, transferring their firstborn into Mikey's arms.

 

“Hi baby...” Mikey greeted him as he cradled the child, heart jumping in joy when Ky's mouth tugged into a smile. “He recognizes me!” His eyes were already filling with happy tears again. Telon had mentioned his hormones would be all over the place for at least two more weeks.

 

“Of course, you're his mommy.” Raph laughed.

 

Mikey handed Ky to Leo after a few more moments of cooing at him and wiped his eyes with a smile.

Telon handed the oldest brother a bottle filled with formula, which the baby happily accepted when Leo held it to his mouth.

 

There was another crack coming from the incubator. Instantly they gathered around it again, Leo staying a little behind to Kyanite wouldn't be squeezed between his parents.

 

The egg with the big '1' was cracking. Tiny emerald feet were moving as they kicked at the eggshells. The fists were soon helping too as the infant wiggled until it had crashed the whole egg and remained laying on its plastron.

It was making protesting sounds that turned into a wail when its little face was pressed into the terrifying white fabric.

 

Telon hurried to turn it on its carapace, repeating the procedure of pressing on the lower part of the plastron. Nothing came peeking out, so the doctor examined further before announcing.

 

“This is your daughter.” He smiled, handing her to Raph who held the lilac blanket.

 

“Our little Amy.” Donnie cooed as he helped adjust the blanket. The girl fussed in Raph's arms pouting as she fought to open her eyes. They were of Donnie's color, a reddish brown. “She has my eyes!”

 

Amy kicked her legs under the blanket, tongue poking out as she frowned.

 

“Yeah, and Raph's fire.” Leo chuckled as he fed their first son.

 

“Psh yeah, she's gonna need that to kick her bros' asses.”

 

“Raphie! Don't use such a language!” Mikey scolded, frowning at his hotheaded mate the same way their baby girl did. Donnie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

“She definitely has your face, Mikey. Look, even your freckles!”

 

They looked at their girl, noticing the light dusting of freckles. It was barely visible on the dark emerald of her skin, but they were there.

 

Raph grinned and handed her over to Donnie. Amy used the temporary loosened blankets to fight her arms free. She looked at her hands with another frown before putting one in her mouth, eyes widening as she looked at Don's face. Her free hand grabbed Donnie's finger, squeezing it as she sucked on her own finger.

 

Mikey laughed and placed the bottle Telon gave him so Donnie could feed her comfortably.

Meanwhile Ky was falling asleep, bottle empty. Leo carefully put it on a side table, cradling his baby boy. They had hospital cribs, but he didn't want to set him down yet. Kyanite didn't protest, comfortable in his father's arms.

 

Donnie had a tender expression on his face as he fed their daughter. She had a curious expression on her face, as it was slowly relaxing when she was fighting the impending slumber.

 

Mikey watched the incubator again, biting his lip anxiously. They had almost lost their last baby. Their second boy. But the egg was still moving, showing that he was alive.

 

Raph's arm came around his shoulders and he leaned into the offered comfort of his big brother's body.

 

“Mal is fine. I'm sure he'll hatch soon.” He said quietly reassuring.

 

“I know... I just can't believe we almost lost him. He was dead... but he came back like...”

 

“Like a phoenix from the ashes?” Leo offered with a small smile. Mikey nodded with wide eyes.

 

“Yes!” He licked his lips, looking at the wiggling egg with a thoughtful expression. “Do you think... I mean... I thought we could give him two names. Phoenix Malachite.”

 

“What about treating all of them equally?” Donnie teased with a smile, chuckling when Amy burped after he pulled the empty bottle away. “Though it has a nice ring to it.”

 

“We're not treating him differently... but he's special. I want to honor that...” Mikey shrugged with a small sniff.

 

Raph smiled and pressed him closer, kissing his temple.

 

“I like it. Little Nix.” He chuckled, managing to make Mikey giggle.

 

“He's hatching!” Leo exclaimed, keeping his voice down to not wake their sleeping infants.

 

They all returned their attention to the egg that was now falling over. A forest-green broke through, tentatively moving his fingers. From the small opening they could see him fussing around, the egg only slowly opening more from the hole. The wailing was highly audible when little Phoenix couldn't free himself.

 

“Can we help him?” Mikey asked Telon, worried for their youngest.

 

“Just a little...” Telon mumbled, reaching in to take stubborn piece of eggshell away. He smiled when the baby managed to get out the rest of the way, still wailing. After making sure it was indeed a boy, the doctor pulled out his stethoscope. “I just have to make sure his heart is still okay.” He reassured the hovering parents.

 

Leo and Donnie placed the babies in the cribs when they saw Mikey paling.

 

“He's fine, isn't he?” Donnie wrapped his arms around his little brother, accompanied by Leo.

 

“His heart sounds good. And his lungs work just fine.” Telon smiled a little at seeing how worked up Mikey was. “Don't worry, it looks like he's completely healthy.”

 

Seeing their baby brother was quite unsteady on his legs as he breathed in relief, the older ones made him sit on the bed, ignoring his protests.

 

Donnie went to wrap Phoenix up in the apricot colored blanket with Raph while Leo pulled the cribs closer so Mikey would calm down at the sight of his other two babies.

 

“Ssh... it's okay, Nix...” Donnie bounced the still wailing baby, blinking at how the baby wouldn't calm down at all. He handed him to Raph, who tried to calm him by holding him upright against his plastron and shoulder, also bouncing him slightly.

 

“Calm down baby, everything's alright.” The boy kept crying fussing in Raph's arms.

 

“What's wrong with him?” Leo asked with wide eyes, taking Phoenix from Raph when he saw his other two babies begin to stir too.

 

Mikey gently moved the cribs to calm the waking babies as he anxiously watched his youngest work himself into a full-blown crying fit.

 

Telon just watched them in an amused fashion from where he was tidying up his stuff.

 

Leo was exchanging helpless looks with his mates as they desperately tried to calm their baby.

 

“Give him to me.” Mikey said from his place on the bed. They all joined him there and Leo placed Phoenix in his arms.

 

Mikey smiled as he laid back against the propped up pillows, resting the baby against his plastron right where his heart was. The wail was reducing to an unhappy whimpering.

 

“There there. Mommy's here.” He soothed, relieved when Phoenix finally calmed down.

 

“How...?” Raph asked from his place next to Mikey, who shrugged.

 

“Kinda makes sense. He's used to Mikey's heartbeat and voice.” Donnie explained, smiling now that Nix was finally calm, snuggling his face into Mikey's plastron.

 

“When Elia began teething only Kion was able to calm her down. You could call it maternal instinct.” Telon smiled as he handed Mikey another bottle with formula. “Get used to the crying, there's gonna be lots of it in the next few weeks.”

 

Mikey leaned his head against Raph's shoulder as he began feeding the infant.

 

The doctor dimmed the light and took the incubator with him, happy for the family on the bed.

 

“I'm gonna check on you this evening, make sure he gets some more sleep. If anything happens just press the red button.” Donnie and Leo nodded with soft smiles before turning their attention to Raph and Mikey as they cooed at little Nix.

 

The bottle was half empty when the baby started blinking. His eyes were the same electric green as Raph's, and the hothead couldn't help but beam.

 

“Aw, aren't you a pretty little thing?”

 

“They are all pretty.” Leo laughed softly.

 

Donnie leaned over and nuzzled Mikey when he yawned. He wasn't prepared for the baby in between them to start fussing until he pulled back. A frown was on Phoenix' face, directed at Donnie, who raised an eye ridge.

 

Raph chuckled, reaching out to take him from Mikey's arms so the smaller one could get some sleep now that the excitement wore off. But as soon as he started to lift him Nix started to whimper again, getting louder until Mikey took him again.

 

The baby snuggled into his mother again, yawning.

 

“Seems like he wants to stay with mommy.” Leo chuckled, settling on Mikey's other side and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

Phoenix made a sound of protest, kicking his feet and frowning at Leo. Donnie giggled as he settled between Leo's legs, resting against his plastron.

The baby frown was directed at Raph when the muscular turtle wrapped his arm around Mikey to cuddle him, to coax him closer to sleep.

 

Mikey's eyes were only half open as he tilted his head. Phoenix was kicking like crazy and fussing. He only settled down when Mikey put him up to lay on his plastron again and kissed his head.

 

“I think he's jealous...” He chuckled sleepily, snuggling into Raph's shoulder. Shortly after his breath evened out, along with Nix'.

 

“That's ridiculous. He just hatched.” Raph whispered with a frown, pulling the blanket over their bodies without jostling the sleeping form of their youngest mate.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure that's gonna settle in the next few days.” Donnie agreed, snuggling to Leo and purring when a kiss was pressed to his head.

 

“Let's all catch up on some sleep...” Leo smiled, watching his other two babies in their cribs sleep peacefully before he joined them in dreamland.

 

* * *

 


End file.
